Different sides of people SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs goes to a familiar club to relax, never expecting to see anyone he knows there. What happens when he sees someone he knows and wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Different sides of people. SLASH Gibbs/Tony**

**Summary: Gibbs goes to a familiar club to relax, never expecting to see anyone he knows there. What happens when he sees someone he knows and wants?**

**Wanted to write a story where Gibbs is the one doing the pursuing and Tony is new to everything. **

**Thanks so much to Alisa123 for editing. ******Editor/Beta's Notes: "I apologize if I've missed any mistakes, I am human...I do my best to catch ALL mistakes, but some can slip through. Thanks, Alisa" ******

He loved this drive, even though it was over an hour, the landscape was beautiful and it gave him time to just relax. Having made the trip numerous time**s, **he was on autopilot his mind deep in thought. Thoughts of the club he was headed to, the man he was trying to forget, and what if anything he was hoping to find at the club tonight. He always went to a club in Maryland, it was far enough away from D.C. that he had never run into anyone he knew, something he definitely wanted to avoid. It gave him complete anonymity and he liked it that way. He had never picked up anyone at the club, he socialized, bought a few drinks for himself and others**...****But****,**he had never met anyone that sparked his interest enough to take it any further. Well only once**,** but he realized quickly that his interest in the man had only been peaked because he reminded him of the man he was trying to forget. And for that reason alone he had not allowed it to go any further, even though a part of him had wanted to, but replacements never worked. He'd learned that the hard way.

Still the club provided a pleasant environment to have a drink and conversation if he wanted it. Tonight he would be happy just to have a drink and relax. The week had been insane, filled with murders, suicides, and countless other cases. It would be nice to just get away, not have to think or talk about work and forget everything. And he so wanted to forget, especially the man back home that had somehow worked his way into his conscious and unconscious mind. It wasn't bad enough that the man invaded his thoughts at work, but he had soon become the only visions in his dreams as well. Dreams full of hunger, lust and endless desire. He would wake up aroused and desperately needing a cold shower. Maybe if he didn't have to see the man every day it wouldn't be so difficult. Maybe if he didn't constantly have to see the man flirting with everything that walked by**,** it would have been easier. Instead he had to see it all on a daily basis and it fueled a jealousy he had no right to feel. He had learned to ignore it **,**even though the jealousy screamed within him every time the man flirted or talked about another conquest. It didn't help that the man was straight and his escapades always involved women. You'd think that would have hindered the jealousy and the desire, but it only made it worse. It's always worse when you know you can't have what you want the most.

He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. Walking up to the door the bouncer smiled.

"Leroy." The two men shook hands.

"Mark, how's it going?" He used Leroy here, again to keep this world separate from his other world.

Jethro was to unique and memorable and Gibbs told too much**.**

"Busy tonight." Mark grinned. "Maybe tonight you'll actually leave with someone."

"Don't count on it." He chuckled and pulled the cover charge from his pocket and handed it to Mark.

"Birthday party here tonight too, already been here for a couple hours. Big group." Mark smirked. "I know how much you love that."

"Yeah. Loud and obnoxious parties. I love them." Leroy sighed.

"Hopefully they'll behave."

"Sure." Gibbs said sarcastically.

Walking into the club he was surprised how crowded it was, unusual for a Friday night. He looked around and found a small booth in the rear still empty and took a seat. As he sat down and looked around he saw the large group that Mark had been talking about. They had pushed three of the tables in front of the stage together**,** and were already drinking shots and laughing uncontrollably. Although most of them had their backs to Gibbs**,** he could tell they looked to be in their late thirties early forties.

"Hey Leroy." A bubbly smiling man said as he approached the booth.

"Hey." Gibbs smiled at the waiter.

"Your usual?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Be right back." The young man smiled.

And a moment later the man returned**,**Gibbs handed him a bill and told him to keep the change.

The man nodded. "I'll check on you a little later."

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded. The wait staff here knew him, knew he tipped well, knew he drank slowly on most nights, and didn't want mindless chatter. People here knew little about his personal life and he liked it that way.

He watched as a round of blow job shots was delivered to the birthday table and he chuckled. That was typical. The group put their hands behind their backs**,** and using only their mouth picked the drinks off the table. As the first man completed his drink**,** he threw his hands up and shouted. Gibbs raised an eyebrow the man was skilled. He took a swig from his beer and relaxed back into the booth. Soon the DJ would start the music and countless people would fill the dance floor. The music would reach Gibbs booth**,** but it would be low and muted. Another reason he liked this club. All the speakers were up front by the dance floor**,** to allow those who were not into the music and dancing to actually have conversations if they wanted. Plus although it was dark **,**you could still see around you.

Another shout came up from the birthday group**,** as one man stood up and made a toast and everyone started singing happy birthday. When the song ended another man stood up, presumable the birthday boy and started talking. It was in a low enough voice that Gibbs only caught bits and pieces. Something about thanking all for coming, not everyone's cup of tea and being great friends. Gibbs got the impression some of the men were not interested in being at a gay club**,** as they were hitting on the one woman waitress in the place. She handled it skillfully, playing into it just enough to garnish good tips.

Gibbs was just considering waving down the waiter to send a birthday drink to the birthday boy**,** when a man approached his table.

"Care for some company." The man smiled.

Gibbs was about to decline**,** but then decided maybe some conversation wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Sure." Gibbs nodded. The man was attractive by anyone's standards. Mid to late thirties, short well styled deep black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was very well built, obviously he worked out a lot and his tight blue dress shirt was meant to show that off. His sleeves were rolled up to past his elbows and the color matched his eyes.

"Jameson." The man said extending his hand.

"Leroy." Gibbs said shaking hands.

"You a regular?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I try to get here at least once a month, sometimes more."

"This is my first time here."

"Enjoying yourself?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, it's a nice club, everyone is super friendly."

"Good."

"Do you dance?" Jameson asked.

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "Prefer not to embarrass myself."

"I'm sure you have some excellent skills."

"Not really for this kind of music."

"You from the area?" Jameson asked.

"Sort of."

Jameson put his elbow on the table**,** then his head in his hand. "Man of mystery."

Gibbs smirked. "Something like that."

"At least tell me you're single because I'll be extremely disappointed**,** if you tell me your married or taken." Jameson smiled that was bright and full of life.

"Single."

"Thank god!"

The waiter went to walk by and Gibbs stopped him.

"Can I get you something?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure Bourbon."

Gibbs looked surprised but smiled.

"Same." Gibbs nodded and the waiter disappeared to fill the order. "Bourbon?"

"Yeah." Jameson shrugged. "I don't know I just like the taste, smooth but then it surprises you with its fire."

"Yeah it does." Gibbs smirked.

"You strike me as like that." Jameson paused. "Very smooth but then when it comes down to it fire all the way."

Gibbs shook his head.

The waiter returned and sat there drinks down. Gibbs handed him the money and nodded to keep it.

"God**,** that sounded like a really bad come on line didn't it?" Jameson rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"No apologies necessary."

"Sign of weakness." Jameson nodded.

"What?" Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Nothing, just something a friend of mine always says." Jameson shook his head.

"A friend that's with you tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah he's one of the birthday boys." The man nodded towards the tables down front.

"Right. I heard the singing earlier." Gibbs smirked there was no way he could know anyone in the group.

The man laughed. "Well we should probably leave the singing to professionals."

Gibbs chuckled. "So there's more than one birthday boy?"

"Yeah. Two of the guys have birthdays today. Weird**,** but makes celebrating easier." Jameson smiled.

"You should come join the party."

"I'm not really a party kinda guy."

Jameson nodded. "I get that about you, but I thought I would try."

"Thanks for the invite though."

"Mind if I check in with my friends and come back." Jameson asked. "I didn't tell them I was going to disappear**,** because I found some handsome man to talk to."

"Sure. I'll be here." Gibbs smiled.

##########################################################################

"We thought you got lost." The birthday boy said to Jameson.

"Found something I'm interesting in." Jameson grinned. "He bought me a Bourbon and never even blinked an eye."

The birthday boy rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you and the Bourbon."

"What he ordered one too." Jameson smiled. "And he's hot. A white dress shirt untucked and sleeves rolled up, black dress slacks, and icy blue eyes that could give mine a run for their money."

"I know how you love those blue eyes."

Jameson sighed. "I'm going to go back and talk to him for awhile.'

"Ask him to join us?"

Jameson shook his head. "I asked**,** he's not really the party type. He's one of those quiet loner types, all mysterious, probably totally in the closet but hell I'll climb in there with him."

The other man rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you will."

"I'll be back I want to get a number and pray I can maybe talk him into a dance."

"Go for it."

######################################################################

"I'm back." Jameson smiled as he stood next to Gibbs**'** booth again holding his glass.

"I see that."

Jameson slid in next to Gibbs.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Is this okay?" Jameson asked.

Gibbs nodded, but slid back slightly.

"You come here at least once a month, but still single. Why?" Jameson said taking a sip of the Bourbon.

"I could ask why a good looking man like you is single."

"You could and the answer would be I'm looking for Mr. Right not Mr. One Night."

"I see." Gibbs smiled.

"I know I come off as the fun loving party time, and I enjoy that**,** but it would be nice to just stay at home and cuddle up by the fire." Jameson paused. "And it's hard to find someone who can put up with the weird long hours I put in at my job."

"Your job?"

"I'm a firefighter, so I usually work two weeks then have a week off, if I'm lucky and that's if I don't cover for someone." Jameson sighed. "A lot of dates get interrupted, tends to upset guys."

"I have the same problem." Gibbs nodded.

"Let me guess Cop?" Jameson grinned. "You have that air and definitely military or ex-military."

"Yeah, was military."

"You must look amazing in uniform."

Gibbs snickered. "Don't know about that."

"I guarantee you do." Jameson smiled. "Okay I normally wouldn't ask but-"

"Ask what?"

"Could I get your number?" Jameson asked.

"No."

"Can I give you mine?" Jameson paused. "Maybe you'll need to call me for a fire."

Gibbs laughed. "Right."

Jameson leaned forward and Gibbs felt his hand at his belt. Gibbs grabbed his wrist and Jameson grinned.

"I grabbed your phone. I was going to put my number in it."

Gibbs looked down and Jameson had his phone in his hand, he had forgot he had clipped it to his belt. Gibbs released the man's wrist.

Jameson pushed some numbers on the phone then held it up to Gibbs.

"There's my number and I hope you use it." Jameson said as he closed the phone and reached down again clipping the phone back on Gibbs belt, but this time letting his hand glide down Gibbs' thigh.

"And I may be here tomorrow night."

"I may be too."

There was some loud shouts from the dance floor and Jameson and Gibbs both looked out at the dance floor.

"Oh god they got the birthday boy's out on the dance floor." Jameson laughed. "And they are both already tipsy."

Gibbs gaze locked on a member of the group, staring surprised at who he saw, he had to be mistaken.

"Something wrong?" Jameson asked seeing the frozen look on Gibbs face.

"Is today the nineteenth?"

"Yeah." Jameson again looked to see exactly where Gibbs was staring. "Do you know Tony?"

It took Gibbs a moment to answer. Part of him wanted to say no to avoid any conversation that would follow if he answered yes.

"Yeah." Gibbs finally nodded.

The group started to leave the dance floor and as Tony approached the table he stopped feeling the stare deep within him. He looked back at the booths behind the table and saw the two men sitting there. His eyes went wide just for a moment**,**as they locked on the icy blue eyes that he was use to seeing every day. He swallowed hard and grabbed a chair afraid he would fall over. This couldn't be, he couldn't be here. Why would he be here?

Gibbs wanted to look away, wanted to believe that what he was seeing was just some wishful allusion that was in front of him, but he knew that wasn't the case. Still he couldn't do anything but stare.

Jameson waved at Tony. "Tony come here.

Tony shook his head and finally looked away and sat down.

Turning back to Gibbs, Jameson looked confused.

"I thought you said you knew Tony?"

"I do."

"Then I don't understand why he wouldn't join us." Jameson asked.

"Was it Tony's idea to come here?" Gibbs asked praying it was.

"No, the other birthday boy, Michael." Jameson said.

"Right." Gibbs sighed. "You're one of Tony's frat brothers?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Long story, but um maybe you should head back to the party."

Jameson looked puzzled. "I thought we could-"

"I really think it would be better if you head back."

"Okay." Jameson stood up. "But if you change your mind you know where I am."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

##########################################################################

Jameson reached the table and looked at Tony. "What the hell?"

"What?" Tony asked.

"You know Leroy? The guy I was talking to."

"Why do you say that?" Tony chuckled to himself. Leroy. No one called Gibbs Leroy except his father.

"Well besides the fact he said he knew you." Jameson paused. "There was the motionless stare you two shared."

"Long story."

"Okay**,** but why the hell did he just send me away like I was suddenly the plague?"

"I don't know you would have to ask him." Tony said taking a swig from his beer.

"I'm asking you." Jameson said slumping down into the chair next to Tony. "Everything was fine until he saw you on the dance floor. How do you know him?"

"Jameson let it go."

"NO! Something is going on with you two and I'm caught in the middle."

"Seriously Jameson." Tony shook his head. "You're not caught in the middle there's nothing to be caught in the middle of."

"Why do I not believe that?" Jameson leaned towards Tony. "Something freaked him out when he saw you and he sent me away."

"I don't know what it was. Maybe he just got tired of your rambling."

Jameson's eyebrows went up. "My rambling. A little defensive?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did." Jameson glanced back at the booth were Gibbs was sitting and saw him staring at the back of Tony's head. "He's staring at the back of your head."

Tony swallowed hard. "Yeah I know."

"You do?"

"I can feel it."

"You feel it." Jameson chuckled. "Are you serious? I mean you feel his stare?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah."

"So is he like willing you to go talk to him?"

"I don't know." Tony sighed although he was pretty sure**,** the stare was meant for exactly that.

"Go talk to him." Jameson said thinking maybe if Tony talked to the man things would work themselves out.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tony said as he stared at his beer.

"So you're going to stare at your beer and he's going to stare at the back of your head for the rest of the night."

"Maybe." Tony said sarcastically.

Jameson suddenly looked up and cleared his throat and nudged Tony.

"What?" Tony barked.

"Look up."

Tony turned and looked up to see Gibbs standing next to him.

"Can we talk?"

"Um I'm kinda busy." Tony answered.

"A minute?" Gibbs asked again "Please."

Tony paused not use to hearing Gibbs say please to anyone. Finally, Tony sighed and stood up. Gibbs walked toward the booth he had been sitting at and Tony followed.

"If this is about me seeing you here. I'd never say anything." Tony shook his head. "What you do on your own time is your business."

Gibbs nodded. "I appreciate that**,** but that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what?"

"I didn't realize Jameson was your friend."

"Why does that matter?" Tony asked with a shrug. "Jameson's a good guy. You two would probably get along very well."

Gibbs was surprised by Tony's assessment.

"Was there something else?"

"No." Gibbs sighed and turned away realizing this conversation was pointless with Tony's attitude.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked the words escaping his mouth**,** before he could consider them.

Gibbs paused and turned around. "Because I'm your boss."

It was a lie**,** but what else was Gibbs suppose to say. He saw the hurt in Tony's eyes.

Tony chuckled. "Right. You're just my Boss**,** I forgot."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face. "That didn't come out right."

"I'm sure that is exactly what you meant." Tony sighed.

"You know I don't talk about my personal life. Is that why you have this attitude towards me tonight?" Gibbs asked. "Because I didn't tell you?"

"No." Tony sighed. "I didn't mean to have an attitude. It's been a long night already and I was just surprised to see you that's all."

"Yeah. I, um**...**was surprised to see you too." Gibbs nodded.

Tony grinned. "And what did you think when you saw me?"

"I asked Jameson if you chose this place." Gibbs smiled. "He said the other birthday boy picked it, Michael."

"We went where I wanted last year. Michael got to pick this year."

"Nice that all of you are willing to come here."

"Couple of the guys weren't thrilled**,** but we all support Michael and Jameson." Tony smiled. "All though some of the macho men are harassing the female waitress to show their masculinity."

Gibbs chuckled. "I noticed earlier."

"They are starting to relax." Tony smiled.

"You seem to be okay with it all." Gibbs said.

"Did you think I wouldn't be?" Tony asked looking a little surprised.

Gibbs shook his head. "No. I know you're not like that."

"I'm glad." Tony wanted Gibbs to understand that. "And you know that I would never-"

"Tony I know." Gibbs paused. "I trust you, with my life."

Tony nodded.

"Didn't mean to forgot you**r** birthday." Gibbs said. "I barely remember my birthday."

"It's not a big deal." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded. "I should let you get back to your friends."

"Yeah." Tony looked over at the table of people. "I'm sure their restless."

"Probably." Tony took a moment. "Why don't you join us. I promise the guys are not that bad."

Gibbs smirked. "I'm sure they're not but I'm not the-"

"Not the party type." Tony grinned. "Yeah. If you change your mind though."

Gibbs nodded.

######################################################################

Gibbs watched the group as more and more drinks came to the table, a mixture of shots, beer, and things Gibbs had never seen. He saw Tony get up and dance several times with the group each time looking slightly more tipsy. It did seem a couple of the guys weren't drinking, and Gibbs hoped that was the case. Gibbs was nursing a beer and decided it was time to hit the head. He walked across the back of the bar and down the hallway into the bathroom, then reemerged a few moments later.

As he made the turn from the hall back into main club he felt a hand on his arm. He turned about to forcibly remove the hand, when he realized it was attached to Tony. Several of the men from the group standing with him.

"Come dance with us please!" Tony smiled.

"You know I don't dance." Gibbs said as Tony continued to pull him towards the dance floor.

"One dance?" Tony begged. "We'll dance around you so no one can see you."

Tony had already pulled Gibbs to the edge of the dance floor. Gibbs having allowed himself to be pulled there with little resistance.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed. Then suddenly the music changed now filling the club with a slow ethereal love song.

The group that had been with Tony**,**suddenly either paired off or returned to their seats.

"There see I wasn't meant to dance." Gibbs smirked knowing Tony would not want to dance with him to the new slow music.

"You're not getting out of it." Tony grinned. "Dance with me."

Tony went to pull Gibbs onto the dance floor, but finally Gibbs resisted.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Um, I should-" Gibbs searched for the words that would get him out of this situation. He couldn't do this, couldn't have Tony in his arms.

"It's my birthday and you owe me." Tony smiled. "Dance with me."

Again Gibbs tried to find any reason to say no and to walk away. He watched as Tony searched his eyes for why one dance was causing Gibbs to seem so distressed.

"If it makes you uncomfortable it's okay." Tony said letting go of Gibbs hand. "I didn't mean anything-"

"No I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." Gibbs sighed.

Tony chuckled. "I asked you to dance remember**?**"

"Yeah." Gibbs forced a smile.

"Please." Tony said asking again.

Tony smiled as Gibbs now pulled him the last few steps to the dance floor. Instinctively, Gibbs took the lead wrapping his arm around Tony's waist and letting his palm rest on the small of Tony's back. Then he held Tony's other hand to his chest. To Gibbs surprise Tony simply allowed himself to be held. As they slowly began to move, Gibbs couldn't look at Tony **,**instead looking over Tony's shoulder towards the bar.

"Something interesting over there?" Tony asked after a few moments.

"What?" Gibbs finally looked at Tony their eyes meeting for the first time since the dance began.

"At the bar?" Tony paused. "If there's someone your interested in we don't have to-"

"No." Gibbs shook his head and without thought tightened his hold on Tony. "There's no one."

"Okay." Tony smiled.

Gibbs eyes were still locked on Tony's unable to look away.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded trying not to focus on the feel of having Tony in his arms.

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "You don't seem nervous."

"I'm not but you seem to be." Tony grinned. "Is it that strange to be dancing with me?"

"A little." Gibbs sighed

"It's just me." Tony shrugged.

Gibbs nodded. _Just you_. Gibbs thought to him. _If you only knew._

"I need to move my hand it's asleep." Tony said as he slipped his hand out from under Gibbs and placed it around Gibbs neck.

Gibbs felt Tony's fingers brush the nape of his neck and fought the urge to shiver.

Unaware of the internal struggle Gibbs was dealing with, Tony let his body lean against Gibbs.

As their bodies touched, Gibbs instinctively held Tony closer, almost forgetting that for Tony this was simply a dance with a friend. Yet Tony never gave any sign that it bothered him that Gibbs held him so close. And because of that Gibbs relaxed, enjoying the feel of Tony in his arms, and unwillingly his fingers gently moved back and forth against the small of Tony's back. It was shortly after that Gibbs felt Tony's fingers again play across the nape of his neck. The touch causing Gibbs to momentarily close his eyes and believe that what was happening was more than just a dance. Self preservation suddenly kicked in causing Gibbs to step back quickly releasing Tony. For a moment Tony looked confused**,** then the music again changed from the slow melody to an upbeat dance tempo.

"Thanks for the dance." Gibbs managed to say.

"Yeah." Tony smiled.

"I should let you get back to your friends." Gibbs forced a smile as he left the dance floor heading back towards his booth.

As Tony approached the table Jameson was grinning at him.

"What?" Tony gave him a look.

"You looked rather cozy." Jameson smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "It was just a dance."

"To you maybe." Jameson paused. "Not to Leroy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hello! Are you blind? The man held you like he never wanted to let go." Jameson sighed. "No wonder I couldn't get anywhere with him."

"It was just a dance Gibbs doesn't think of me like that." Tony shook his head.

"GIBBS!" Jameson's eyes went wide. "You boss! Leroy is the Leroy Jethro Gibbs you always talk about?"

Tony dropped his head back realizing he had not thought before he spoke.

"Whoa." Jameson laughed. "That is to funny. I thought you said he was married and divorced like three or four times?"

"He was." Tony sighed as he looked over at Jameson.

"Well now you know why he was divorced, because the way he was holding you." Jameson raised his eyebrow. "Women are the last thing on his mind."

"Again it was just a dance." Tony said taking a sip of his warm beer.

"Okay." Jameson shrugged. "You just keep tell yourself that**,** if that's what makes you feel better."

#############################################################################

Back at the booth Gibbs sat staring at the empty glass in front of him replaying the dance that had just taken place.

"You need another?" The smiling waiter asked.

"Yeah. Make it a double." Gibbs sighed handing the empty glass to him.

"Men will do that to you." He grinned.

"What?" Gibbs looked confused.

"The guy you were dancing with?" He smiled. "You two seemed pretty intense."

Gibbs shook his head. "Just a friend."

"Really?" He shrugged. "If you say so."

The waiter disappeared and Gibbs glanced over at the table Tony was sitting at then quickly looked away.

"Hi."

Gibbs looked up at the voice to see a man late thirties, brown hair and green eyes, smiling back at him.

"Hey."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Please." Gibbs nodded thankful for the distraction.

"Shawn." The man smiled.

"Leroy."

"Nice to meet you." Shawn smiled.

"Same here."

"I know this will sound like some line but you really do look familiar to me."

"I get that a lot." Gibbs chuckled.

"Seriously. I usually remember faces and places but not names." Shawn paused. "Do you build boats?"

Gibbs looked surprised. "Yeah."

"I knew it." Shawn grinned. "I own Tanner lumber."

"I remember now." Gibbs chuckled. Two people he knew at the club in one night. This was ridiculous.

"I figured it would come to me eventually." Shawn paused. "Still working on the boat."

"Every night just about."

"I built one about five years ago. Sail it as much as possible."

"Really." Gibbs smiled. Maybe this was just the distraction he needed.

##############################################################################

"Oh no! Someone's moving in on your man." Jameson said with actual concern.

Tony looked back to see where Jameson's attention was drawn and he saw the man sitting with Gibbs.

"Jameson. Gibbs is not mine."

"Still he seems pretty interested. They're laughing a lot."

"I thought you were interested in him?" Tony asked staring at Jameson.

Jameson chuckled. "Please I know not to chase after someone who's already got their sights set on someone else.

Tony sighed. "I told you Gibbs isn't-"

Jameson held up his hand. "I know he's not interested in you, he's your boss, blah blah."

"Have you forgot. Hello!" Tony paused. "Not gay."

Jameson raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on we've all thought about it, done it, or want to do it."

"I hate when you get your mind stuck on something." Tony sighed. "You're like a dog with a bone."

"Come on you're not even the least bit flattered, aroused, or excited that a gorgeous man is interested in you?" Jameson smirked. "The man is hot. The silver hair, the blue eyes. Come on? You have to know the man is attractive."

"Yeah I get it he's attractive I'm not debating that." Tony responded.

"So you're questioning my ability to read a gay mans intentions?" Jameson looked hurt.

"I'm questioning your ability to read Gibbs."

"Right." Jameson nodded. "Because he's this enigma that no one can understand. I've heard all your thoughts on that."

Tony glared at Jameson.

"Seriously you put the man up on a pedestal like he's some God**,** that no one can understand or know." He laughed. "Hate to burst your bubble but he's just a man. A hot one, but a man none the less and if he thought you were interested...Well let's just say he'd devour you like his last supper."

"You really need to find a man."

"Hey I thought I did **,**but then I find out he's all hot and bothered over my friend." Jameson grinned.

"I need another beer." Tony said as he got up and headed towards the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender smiled at Tony.

"Beer." Tony nodded. As he waited he found himself turning and glancing back at Gibbs' booth**.** The man Jameson had noticed earlier was still there and talking and laughing with Gibbs.

"I've never seen Leroy dance with anyone." The bartender said as he sat the beer down in front of Tony.

"Never?" Tony asked.

"Not until you." The bartender shook his head. "He comes in, men always approach him. He might buy them a drink and talk, but he always leaves alone."

"Why?"

The bartender laughed. "Believe me a lot of men would like to know the answer to that question."

"Does he come in a lot?"

"Usually one or two weekends a month." The bartender shrugged. "You obviously know Leroy?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"An ex?"

Tony chuckled. "No."

"He must be interested if he danced with you." The bartender shook his head. "Plus I've never seen him watch anyone the way he's been watching you."

"Watching me?" Tony looked confused.

"Yeah." The bartender grinned. "He's been watching you seen you came to the bar."

"There was a man at his booth with him when I walked over here."

The bartender nodded. "Yeah. Shawn. Leroy dismissed him right after you ordered your beer."

Again Tony glanced back, but Gibbs was staring at his glass.

The bartender chuckled.

"What?"

"Do you really think Leroy is going to let you see him staring." He paused. "He's way to good to let that happen."

Tony sighed.

"It's funny. The first man I see Leroy interested in and you're not interested in him."

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Well you don't seem interested in him. You've ignored him since that dance. Are you interested?"

Tony just stood there staring at the bartender like he had just grown another head.

The man laughed and shook his head.

"Never mind. I get it."

"There's nothing to get." Tony said sounding more annoyed than he intended.

"Yeah." He paused. "That's three fifty for the beer."

Pulling some money from his pocket he threw it on the bar, grabbed his beer and started back towards the table but suddenly found himself moving in the direction of Gibbs booth.

"Two strikes. You have one left." Tony smiled at Gibbs.

"Two strikes?"

"Two men have sat at this table and two men have struck out."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

"That picky are you?" Tony grinned as he sat down.

"Something like that." Gibbs took a long swig from his glass.

"Picking someone up at a bar doesn't seem like your style." Tony said.

"It's not, usually anyway."

"So do you just come here for the atmosphere**,** because I know you have Bourbon at home."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "It gets me away for the weekend.."

"Here for the weekend?" Tony looked surprised. "Interesting."

"Why's that interesting?"

"We're all staying for the weekend too." Tony paused. "Does that mean you'll be here tomorrow night?"

"That depends." Gibbs answered.

"On what?" Tony questioned.

"If you're going to be here tomorrow." Gibbs said it without even thinking about the meaning behind it.

"I will be." Tony answered quickly.

"Then so will I."

"Good." Tony smiled then suddenly became fascinated with his beer bottle picking at the label.

Gibbs chuckled. "Isn't that a nervous habit people do when they're on a date?"

"What?" Tony looked up at Gibbs a little surprised then laughed. "Yeah I guess sometimes it is."

"You don't need to be nervous." Gibbs smirked. "I do know how to control myself."

"I didn't think-" Tony stopped mid sentence then shook his head. "Now you're just teasing me."

Gibbs took a sip of his drink.

"This is surreal." Tony chuckled.

"I agree." Gibbs nodded.

"Tony you ready?"

The shout came from his table.

Tony held up his finger telling his friend to give him a minute.

"Guess I need to go."

"Yeah."

"We're staying down the road at one of the hotels." Tony said as he stood up.

"Me too the Madison."

"Nice hotel." Tony smirked surprised Gibbs would spend that much money on a hotel.

"It's okay." Gibbs chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Gibbs nodded.

"Night." Tony said as he walked away.

#############################################################################

"So what did you have to say to The Boss." Jameson grinned as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Just talking and not about what you're thinking." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I thought maybe you'd decide to head back to D.C. with him."

"He's staying here at the Madison." Tony said.

"He told you that?" Jameson smirked. "And is he going to be at the club tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Tony come on you have to realize it now?" Jameson groaned. "He tells you where he's staying, and he's coming back to the club."

Tony sighed**,** but didn't answer.

Jameson waited a minute.

"You do get it now." Jameson was immediately excited. "What did he say that made you suddenly believe?"

"I'm not sure it was just-" Tony paused.

"What?"

"I asked if he was going to be at the club tomorrow. He said that depends. I asked on what and he said if I was going to be there."

"Oh please." Jameson laughed. "How can you not take that as he only wants to be there with you."

"This is just." Tony ran his hands down his face.

"Exciting." Jameson grinned.

"Not exactly the word I was thinking."

"Come on even though you're not interested**,** it has to be kinda exciting to know if you wanted to you could have him."

"Can we change the subject?"

"Okay." Jameson thought for a moment. "Why is it my straight friend can pick up a man**,** but I can't even get a number."

Tony rolled his eyes.

#############################################################################

He laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about the boat. What he had to do next, what supplies he needed to buy anything accept the events of the night. But as with anything, the more you try to block it out the more it forces its way back in. What are the odd**s** that Tony and his friends would be at this bar on this night? And why did he have to say what he said to Tony? Sure I'll be at the club if you are. That was one of the worst come on line**s** possible.

Tony wasn't interested. He was only there to support his friends and celebrate. The dance meant nothing so let it go Gibbs told himself. Maybe he could have let it go**,** if he didn't still want Tony in his arms and against his body.

Gibbs ran his hands over his face. This was ridiculous. He had never let his thoughts and feelings for Tony get so out of hand. But then he never expected to see Tony at a gay club, even if he was only there with friends. He chuckled to himself he goes out of town to a club to get away and runs into Tony what are the damn odds**?**

Plus he had told Tony he was be there tomorrow. Had made it sound like he would be there only because he knew Tony was going to be there. He shouldn't go. He should just get up in the morning and go home forget about all of this and move on.

#############################################################################

"Will you stop watching the door." Tony barked already annoyed with Jameson.

"I was just looking around." Jameson tried to sound innocent.

"Jameson we're here with our friends."

"I know but." Jameson sighed. "Still it's already after ten. He should be here."

Tony chuckled. "Maybe he decided not to come."

"Would he do that?" Jameson looked completely disappointed.

"I don't know." Tony shook his head and laughed. "I'm not here because he said he was coming."

Jameson sighed. "I know. You suck all the fun out of my anticipation."

"I know." Tony smirked. "Did I tell you I got Tracy's number yesterday."

"The girl in accounting you've been after?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled.

"That's nice." Jameson said as he again looked at the door and was about to turn around when he did a double take and stopped.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

Jameson shook his head. "I don't care how straight you are or how hot Tracy is. What just walked in the door is a hundred times better."

Tony looked over as Gibbs stepped in and slipped off his long black leather jacket. He had on a blue dress shirt that matched his eyes and caused them to stand out even more than normal. The first two buttons were undone revealing the dip in his throat. The sleeves rolled up to almost his elbow. The jeans he wore were not his normal dark baggy ones but rich blue ones that fit him perfectly at least from the front.

"Seriously. I'm just going to throw myself at him and beg him for a one night stand." Jameson sighed.

As Gibbs eyes locked with Tony's he smiled that little half smile and nodded before again finding a booth in the back.

Jameson looked back at Tony who was still watching Gibbs walk towards the booth.

When Tony finally looked back he was met by Jameson smirking.

"What?"

Jameson grinned. "Nothing. Just wondered if you were going to pick your tongue up off the floor."

Tony shook his head.

"So when you going to call Tracy?"

"Who?"

Jameson couldn't help it**,** he broke out laughing. "Oh that was priceless."

Tony ran his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry." Jameson said still laughing. "But really that was hilarious."

"Glad I'm so amusing."

Clearing his throat and trying to still his laughter**,** Jameson composed himself.

"Okay." He pause again stifling another laugh. "Aren't you at least going to go say hi. Even if he's not into you and you're not interested. He's still your boss and your friend."

Tony sighed. "Yeah."

"So go." Jameson said pushing at Tony's shoulder.

"What's the rush?" Tony glared at Jameson.

"Other men." Jameson said as he saw a man approaching Gibbs. "Someone**'s** already zoning in."

Tony glanced back just as Gibbs sent the man away.

"He's obviously waiting for you." Jameson grinned. "To come say hi."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Jameson smirked.

"Just try and control yourself while I'm gone."

"Oh I will**,** because the minute you come back and say there's nothing going on. I'm going to talk to him."

##################################################################


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Different sides of people. SLASH Gibbs/Tony**

**Summary: Gibbs goes to a familiar club to relax, never expecting to see anyone he knows there. What happens when he sees someone he knows and wants?**

**Wanted to write a story where Gibbs is the one doing the pursuing and Tony is new to everything.**

**Feedback: is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, glad everyone is enjoying it.**

**Thanks so much to Alisa123 for editing.****Editor/Beta's Notes: "I apologize if I've missed any mi****s****takes, I am human...I do my best to catch ALL mistakes, but some can slip through. Thanks, Alisa" ****

"You made it."

Gibbs looked up at Tony standing beside the booth.

"Yeah." Gibbs forced a smile.

"Did you want to be alone." Tony said**,** as if he were ready to walk away knowing Gibbs smile was fake.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Have a seat."

Tony slid into the booth looking across the table at Gibbs.

"Your regular?" The waiter asked as he approached.

"No. Just a beer."

"Okay." The man turned to Tony. "Can I get you another?"

"Sure." Tony nodded.

There was a long silence.

"No Bourbon tonight?" Tony asked.

"Had enough last night."

"Hang over." Tony smirked.

"No, but I was up most of the night." Gibbs explained**,** as if the Bourbon was the reason he had been up all night.

"Yeah**,** I couldn't sleep either." Tony chuckled. "Although sharing a room with Jameson was part of the reason."

"That bad?" Gibbs smirked.

"He's a gay man who likes his music and pay per view porn." It came out of Tony's mouth before he realized what he was saying.

"Really." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Tony shook his head and laughed. "That was probably a little too much information about my night."

Gibbs chuckled.

"I fell asleep during the porn at some point." Tony grinned.

"Then evidently they weren't doing something right." Gibbs voice was serious. "If they were you wouldn't have fallen asleep, believe me."

Tony looked at Gibbs and swallowed hard. "Maybe."

The waiter came back and sat their drinks down. Gibbs grabbed some cash out of his pocket and handed it to the man telling him to keep the change.

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

"Aren't your frat buddies going to wonder what's keeping you from the party?" Gibbs asked before taking a swig from his beer.

Tony looked over at the table and grinned. "No. They're happy as long as the booze is flowing."

"Even without the women?"

"As long as they have at least one or the other."

"And they don't mind that you're here with me instead of with them?"

"Why so worried about what my buddies think?"

"Not worried**,** just figured they came here to spend time with you." Gibbs said.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Tony looked confused.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I just didn't want to interfere with your weekend."

"You're not. Am I interfering with yours?" Tony asked.

"Definitely not." Gibbs smiled. This was actually exactly what he wanted.

"Because I do realize**,** there are a number of men just praying for me to leave so they can come over here."

Gibbs chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Tony smirked. "The vultures are circling already."

"Right." Gibbs smirked.

"It's true." Tony paused. "You're looking good all GQ very un-Gibbs of you**.**

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Well I can clean up well when I want to. But some of those men are probably looking at you. You look good."

"Thanks." Tony smiled. "I do try."

"I know." Gibbs chuckled. Tony always looked good he had a clothing obsession.

"Thing about you is you don't try and you still look good."

"Two compliments in a matter of minutes." Gibbs smirked. "You're going to give me a big head."

"I thought you already had a big head?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow at the double meaning.

Tony opened his mouth to say something and stopped**,** realizing what he had said.

"I knew what you meant." Gibbs smiled.

Tony laughed. "I've never seen this side of you before."

"Yeah."

"I can only imagine all the other side's you have." Tony smiled.

"I have a few." Gibbs grinned. "Some reserved for specific people."

"Specific people?" Tony questioned.

"Everyone does that. We have sides we show to co-workers, friends, family." Gibbs paused. "Lovers."

"Ah yes. You never truly know someone until you've had sex." Tony grinned.

Gibbs shook his head.

"What?" Tony furrowed his brow.

"Nothing."

"No its something. What is it?"

Gibbs leaned forward putting his arms on the table. "Lover doesn't mean sex."

"What does it mean?"

"It means the person you're in love with, doesn't mean you have to have had sex." Gibbs paused seeing the intense look on Tony's face. "Just a kiss can make you my lover."

Tony stare at Gibbs surprised and moved by the explanation

Gibbs leaned back. "A lover is simply a person who is romantically in love with another person."

"Who knew you were such a romantic."

"Another side you haven't seen." Gibbs sighed**,** trying to remind himself who he was talking.

Tony nodded and looked away.

"You seem nervous now." Gibbs said thinking his statements had made Tony uncomfortable.

"No." Tony smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "It's all just a little."

"To much?" Gibbs said knowing he shouldn't have said it**,** shouldn't have let his feeling influence the conversation. Tony wasn't some guy he was trying to pick up. Well...

"Unusual." Tony chuckled. "You're different here."

"Yeah." Gibbs took a long swig of his beer. Stop pushing stop hoping Gibbs told himself.

"I like it." Tony grinned.

_God don't smile like that_. Gibbs thought to himself.

"Well, never expected to be put in this situation." Gibbs smirked.

"What situation is that?" Tony smiled.

"You." Gibbs wanted to say so much more**, **but kept it to himself. "Seeing me here."

"Right." Tony nodded. "I'm still a little, um **...**taken back by that."

Gibbs nodded, it was understandable.

"So you prefer men?" Stupid Tony thought as soon as he asked it.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Sor- None of my business. Didn't mean to-"

"Does it matter?" Gibbs asked.

"No. Just trying to understand." Tony paused. "You, the situation."

"And why I come here when I don't dance with anyone or leave with anybody." Gibbs said.

Tony's brow furrowed. "How did you-"

"I know how bartenders talk." Gibbs smirked. "Especially Ron.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah."

"It's just-" Gibbs sighed. "Not really looking for anyone."

"Then why come?" Tony asked puzzled

"It's separate, gets me away from everything, every one."

"Trying to get away from someone?" Tony grinned. "I get it."

Gibbs stared at Tony a moment but didn't answer.

"I need to um hit the head." Tony said nervously as he stood up. He tried to walk as calmly as possible, Tony made his way to the back of the club towards the bathroom. Stepping inside, Tony went to the sink and splashed cold water over his face.

"What the hell." He said to his reflection in the mirror. Running his hands through his hair Tony sighed.

Tony grabbed a paper towel dried his face and walked back out into the club. Making his way back over to the booth he paused. The man from last night, Shawn, Tony thought the bartender had said, was standing there talking to Gibbs. Tony watched as Gibbs removed the notebook from his pocket wrote something down and handed it to Shawn.

"Sorry to interrupted." Tony said as he approached the booth. "I just wanted to let you know. I was heading out."

"You're leaving?" Gibbs looked confused.

"Yeah." Tony forced a smile.

"I need to get back-" Shawn went to leave.

"Please. Don't leave on my account." Tony said smiling at Shawn.

Shawn paused.

"Tony." Gibbs stood up.

"Jameson's ready to leave and he's my ride."

"I can take you back to the hotel if you want to stay." Gibbs offered.

"No." Tony paused. "I should really go."

"Okay."

"Have a good rest of the night." Tony said as he headed towards where Jameson sat.

"Is everything okay?" Shawn looked at Gibbs puzzled.

"I have no idea." Gibbs sighed as he watched Tony talk to Jameson. Then Jameson look back at Gibbs, the other man's eyes telling him more than he expected. "Excuse me."

Gibbs made his way down to where Jameson and Tony stood with their other friends.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Gibbs said as he approached Tony.

"Yes." Jameson smiled.

Tony glared at him then turned back to Gibbs. "We were just getting ready to leave."

"No you weren't." Gibbs paused. "So I think you can give me a minute."

"Fine." Tony sighed as he followed Gibbs away from the table and off to the side.

"What the hell is the problem?" Gibbs asked sounding more annoyed than he planned to.

"Nothing." Tony folded his arms across his chest.

"I thought you didn't have a problem with this." Gibbs shook his head. "I guess I should have realized-"

"Realized what?" Tony's voice was raised. "You think I'm some kind of bigot now."

"No I think you have a problem with me specifically."

"I don't." Tony sighed and lowered his voice. "I just...I don't want to interfere."

"Interfere with what?" Gibbs looked puzzled.

"You hooking up with someone." Tony paused. "I mean wouldn't you rather spend time with someone that you can get lucky with, instead of spending time with me?"

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Um I'm not sure how to answer that."

"It's okay, I get it. I'd do the same." Tony shrugged.

"Guess that's where we differ." Gibbs smiled. "I came here tonight to spend time with you."

_Jesus what the hell did you say that for_? Gibbs thought to himself.

Tony stared at Gibbs a moment. "Why? You see me every day."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. But this is different. Here we're just two people who know each other, friends, not boss and senior field agent."

A smile played across Tony's face. "Okay."

"Good. And I'm not here to pick somebody up, I thought we went over that already." Gibbs grinned.

"Guess it's just um." Tony shook his head. "Not use to seeing men um."

"Approaching me." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "Still processing."

"Well I promise if you're sitting with me**,** no one will approach me." Gibbs smiled.

"And why's that?" Tony looked puzzled.

Gibbs leaned forward. "Because you'll have my full attention."

"And that will detour the many admires you seem to have?" Tony smirked.

"It will." Gibbs nodded. "I promise."

Tony seemed to be considering.

"So come back and sit down." Gibbs smiled. "Because I know Jameson doesn't really want to leave."

Tony chuckled. "No he doesn't."

"I will be a complete gentleman."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm not sure how to take that."

Gibbs leaned forward. "Jameson has been watching us this whole time and he's just hoping I do something inappropriate to you."

Tony glanced back. Jameson looked away **,**trying to look as if he hadn't been staring at them.

Tony shook his head and laughed. "Well Jameson is um, misguided but has the best of intentions."

Gibbs nodded. "I see."

"Doesn't help he thinks you're really hot."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I remember him saying something about throwing himself at you and begging for a one night stand." Tony grinned.

"Really?" Gibbs glanced over at Jameson.

Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Rethinking that statement you made about not being here to pick somebody up?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I already have his number anyway."

"You do?" Tony's eyes widened. "Interesting."

"Come on." Gibbs nodded towards the booth. "Let's go sit down and get something to drink."

##########################################################################

"Can I get you both another?" The waiter smiled as he walked passed.

Both men nodded.

"Be right back." The waiter nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony looked at Gibbs. "And actually get an answer."

Gibbs nodded.

"Why aren't you looking?"

"Looking?" Gibbs looked confused.

"For someone." Tony paused. "Already involved?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Then why not try and meet someone?"

Gibbs had to think of a safe way to answer this question. Luckily the bartender returned with the drinks giving him a few more minutes to consider it. He didn't want to lie but he couldn't tell the truth either.

"I have other things to occupy my time right now."

Tony laughed. "That's a safe answer."

He sighed. "Yeah maybe."

"Okay." Tony smiled. "I'll let that one go."

"Ah that implies you have more questions." Gibbs chuckled.

"A few but um I can save them for another time." Tony grinned.

"No it's fine**,** but I think I should hit the head before we continue with the deep questions." Gibbs said as he left the booth and headed to the back of the bar.

Tony let out a long breath. This really was getting to be one of the weirdest nights he had ever had. He needed a shot. He made his way over to the bar to order up something anything.

Gibbs reemerged and saw Tony was not at the booth. The panic immediately sitting in assuming he had decided to leave. Then he glanced over at the bar and saw Tony trying to ward off the advances of a overly zealous man. Although Tony was trying to prevent it from getting physical, Gibbs could tell Tony's patients with the touchy feely man were growing thin. Gibbs made his way towards the bar.

Tony felt the arm wrap around his waist from behind and jerked his head around, surprised to see Gibbs.

"Hey." Gibbs smiled seductively at Tony.

"Hey." Tony smiled back then look at the man beside him.

Gibbs let his lips momentarily brush against Tony's neck, then looked over at the man.

"Is there a problem here?" Gibbs glared at the other man**,** as he pulled Tony even tighter against his body obviously staking his claim.

"No, no problem." The man said looking at Gibbs annoyed. "Didn't realize pretty boy was already spoken for."

"He is." Gibbs said calmly as his fingers played across Tony's stomach. "So maybe you should crawl back under your rock."

The man's eye narrowed at Gibbs as they stared at each other

Tony almost laughed, no one could out stare Gibbs.

"Whatever." The man rolled his eyes and finally walked away.

Gibbs watched until he disappeared into the crowd.

"Always has to be one ass in the group?" Gibbs shook his head.

Tony nodded.

"I wanted to avoid you punching him." Gibbs smirked.

"I was close." Tony chuckled nervously. Gibbs was still holding him, his fingers still moving across his stomach.

"Just give it a minute." Gibbs said his lips close to Tony's ear. "I want to make sure he doesn't come back."

Again Tony nodded swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Were you ordering something?" Gibbs asked trying to convince himself the only reason he was still holding Tony**,** was to keep up the ruse in case the man decided to come back.

"Yeah. I um, was going to order a shot." Tony turned his head and smiled back at Gibbs. "Would you do a shot with me?"

"Sure." As if Gibbs could deny Tony anything when he smiled like that.

The same bartender as the night before approached them with a slight smirk. Maybe he had misjudged the younger man's intentions last night.

"Hey Leroy what can I get you?" He said momentarily glancing at Tony.

"Two of whatever Tony wants."

"Tony." The bartender smiled. "What would you like?"

"Um do you have a house shot?"

"A Turbo. Kinda fruity lots of vodka."

"That's fine." Tony forced a smile.

Gibbs slowly let his arm drift from around Tony.

"Am I safe now?" Tony asked turning his body sideways.

"For the moment." Gibbs smiled. Tony was safe from the other man**,** but Gibbs wasn't sure Tony was safe from him.

The bartender placed the shots down on the bar.

"Here." Gibbs threw a bill on the bar. "Thanks Ron."

Ron nodded with a smile.

"I was going to get it." Tony said.

Gibbs just ignored the comment.

"Ready." Tony asked picking up one of the drinks and looking at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs said reaching down and grabbing the glass.

"To different sides of people." Tony toasted.

Gibbs nodded and touched his glass to Tony's. They both downed the shot and put their glasses back on the bar.

"Not bad." Tony shrugged.

"Sure." Gibbs tried to force a smile.

"To fruity for you?" Tony could already see the answer on Gibbs face.

"A little bit."

"I forget you're more the rot gut kinda guy." Tony grinned.

Gibbs chuckled.

"How about a snake bite." Tony smiled. "That is definitely some serious rot gut."

Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Tony looking at Gibbs nervously. "Um no."

Damn it. Gibbs thought to himself. He was going too far. He was flirting with Tony, even though he knew he shouldn't.

"I was kidding." Gibbs smiled

Tony laughed. "If I wanted you I wouldn't have to ply you with alcohol to get you."

Gibbs nodded. "You're probably right."

Tony's eyebrow went up as he stared at Gibbs. Was Gibbs flirting with him?

"My friends back." Tony sighed**,**as he leaned against the bar and took Gibbs arm putting it back around his waist.

Gibbs mind suddenly decided flirting wasn't such a bad idea.

"Oh how cute looks like he found a playmate." Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs.

"I see that." Gibbs nodded as he saw the man now had his arm wrapped around someone. The man quickly glanced in their direction then looked away.

Gibbs leaned forward pressing his body to Tony's as his lips brushed against his ear.

"He thinks maybe, just maybe." Gibbs paused as his other hand came up and caressed Tony's throat. "You're faking it with me or playing hard to get. He can't decide."

"Um Gibbs." Tony said his voice slightly shaky."

"Yes." Gibbs smiled at him keeping up the charade as well as feeding his own hidden desires.

"I don't really care what he thinks anymore." Tony paused trying not to sound uncomfortable even though he was. "Can we just go back to the booth."

Gibbs saw the look in Tony's eyes and immediately let him go and stepped back.

"Sure." Gibbs nodded before turning and heading towards the booth. He slid into the booth and leaned back against the wall pulling up one leg.

Tony slipped into the other side of the booth.

"Didn't mean for you to have to rescue me." Tony smiled.

"Not a problem." Gibbs saw the waiter and nodded in his direction.

"Another beer Leroy?" He asked approaching the table.

"No I think I will have that Bourbon."

"Sure." The waiter turned to Tony. "Another beer."

Tony nodded.

"Back to the Bourbon." Tony looked at Gibbs. "Having to play the jealous boyfriend took its toll on you?"

"No. I know the jealous boyfriend roll very well " Gibbs said holding Tony's gaze.

"You're the jealous type?" Tony asked.

"Here you go." The waiter sat their drinks down.

"I got this." Tony handed the waiter some cash before Gibbs could protest. When the waiter walked away Gibbs took a long swig of the drink.

"I like the phrase protective." Gibbs smirked. "Like I was with you at the bar."

Tony grinned. "That was protective, not jealous."

"Yes." Gibbs smiled. "Jealous would have been breaking the man's arm for touching what's mine."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Protective was me touching you to let him know you're mine." Gibbs paused. "That's if we were actually dating."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs smiled to himself, the explanation having said so much yet still keeping Tony unsure about what Gibbs was actually thinking.

"Well if you ever need a rescue. I'll be protective of you." Tony grinned.

"Thanks." Gibbs chuckled. "I'll remember that."

Tony stared at his beer. "I um, didn't mean to be all weirded out back at the bar."

"I'm sure it was weird to you that I had my arms around you." Gibbs paused. "In any context."

"Yeah." Tony forced a smile. "I'm sure it was just as weird for you."

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony tipped his head to one side surprised at Gibbs quick answer.

Gibbs laughed. "Tony your an attractive man. Not really a terrible experience to have to behave like a jealousy boyfriend."

"Attractive such a odd word. It's a compliment but sounds so sterile."

"Sexy, desirable, hot." Gibbs smirked. "Those better?"

Tony's mouth dropped slightly open for a moment then closed. He shook his head. "Yeah those work."

"Okay. Then take your pick. All of them apply." Gibbs took a quick sip. Something inside him had just given in and decided to see what**,** if any reactions he would get from Tony.

"It's not that you're not attractive." Tony sighed. "It's just-"

"You're straight Tony I know that." Gibbs chuckled. "I've heard the stories of your numerous conquests."

Another nodded.

"I wasn't asking you to come back to my hotel Tony." Gibbs smirked.

"I didn't think you were." Tony glanced at his beer then back up at Gibbs and smiled.

Yet even through the smile, Gibbs could see the slight disappointment in his eyes.

"So why do you look disappointed?" Gibbs asked a serious expression on his face.

"What?" Tony's eyes went wide.

"I just wondered**,**why there was this slight look of disappointment in your eyes?" Gibbs smirked.

"I wasn't disappointed." Tony sounded more annoyed than he intended.

"My mistake." Gibbs forced himself not to grin.

"Am I interrupting?" Jameson asked as he approached the table.

"No." Gibbs smiled still not taking his eyes off Tony.

"Are you sure?" Jameson grinned.

Gibbs sighed and looked up at Jameson. "I'm sure and you do know the scene at the bar was just to get rid of the guy bothering Tony."

Jameson looked taken aback. "Um okay."

"You wanted to ask." Gibbs smirked. "You've had asked Tony**,**but I figured I'd end the suspense for you."

"You know Tony told me about your bizarre ability to know what people are thinking." Jameson smiled. "I never believed him."

"Do you believe now?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not sure." Jameson eyed Gibbs suspiciously. "Try again."

Gibbs laughed and shook his head. "I don't feel comfortable repeating that out loud."

"Is that so?" Jameson grinned.

Gibbs wiggled his finger at Jameson, the man leaned forward. Gibbs whispered in his ear.

Jameson's eyes went wide and he stepped back.

"Believe it now?"

Jameson looked at Tony.

"What?"

"He's good." Jameson nodded.

Tony shook his head. "Did you actually have a reason for coming over here?"

"Yes Mr. Smarty pants. Come dance with us." Jameson smiled "Please. Both of you."

"Not me." Gibbs shook his head. "Tony go you could use a break from me I'm sure."

"Come on." Jameson grabbed Tony's arm.

In a similar experience as last night the music suddenly changed from a strong dance song to a slow melody.

Jameson sighed and released Tony's arm. "After this?"

"Fine." Tony smiled.

Then Jameson turned to Gibbs and smiled. "Will you dance now?"

"Jameson. I'm not-"

"Please!" Jameson was almost pouting. "You danced with Tony last night."

Gibbs sighed. "One dance. And you have to behave."

"Cross my heart." Jameson grinned as he made an x over his heart with his finger.

"Let's go." Gibbs said as he stood up and Jameson grabbed his hand pulling him towards the dance floor.

Tony watched as they stepped onto the dance floor and Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jameson's waist, placing Jameson's other hand on his chest. The same position Gibbs had held Tony last night. Tony sighed. He'd been so uncomfortable at the bar with Gibbs arms around him, but now he sat here wanting nothing more than to be in Jameson's place.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony asked out loud**,** as he rubbed his hands over his face.

##############################################################

"So what exactly are you hoping to accomplish with all this flirting you're doing with Tony?" Jameson asked as they swayed to the music.

"Right to the point."

"That's me." Jameson smiled. "So do I get an answer?"

"No."

"Okay." Jameson shrugged. "But for what it's worth I think Tony wants you."

Gibbs nodded.

"And you definitely want him." Jameson smirked.

"Is that so?" Gibbs chuckled.

"The dance last night, at the bar tonight." Jameson sighed. "You held him like you never wanted to let him go."

"You reading my mind now?"

"No." Jameson shook his head. "Doesn't take reading your mind to see that."

Gibbs didn't answer.

"Never fails meet a guy I like and he's after my straight friend."

Gibbs laughed. "That happens to you a lot?"

"More than you think." Jameson chuckled.

"Sorry to hear that."

The music ended and a loud dance beat began again. Gibbs let Jameson go.

"Go grab Tony**,** I think he could use a dance."

Stepping off the dance floor, Gibbs walked to the bar. Standing there a moment he watched as Jameson, Tony and a few other frat brothers started dancing. Gibbs laughed and shook his head as they acted like fools, gyrating and moving to the music. Tony glanced over and smiled at Gibbs.

He was pushing the envelope with Tony tonight, gauging Tony's reactions, he knew he was taking a huge risk, but for some reason tonight he didn't care. He wanted to know, either way, he would deal with the consequences. Gibbs leaned forward putting his hands on the bar.

"Need anything Leroy?" Ron asked.

"I'm good right now."

"Hi." A smiling man came over and leaned on the bar beside Gibbs. Young, late twenties, blond hair, blue eyes, in no way Gibbs type.

"Hey." Gibbs nodded.

"I see you here now and then**,** but you always hide in the back booth."

"Kind of a loner." Gibbs said

"Tommy."

"Leroy."

Tommy's fingers danced across Gibbs arm. "Maybe you'd like some company tonight."

"I'm good thanks." Gibbs forced a smile.

"Are you sure." Tommy smiled.

"Yeah."

Tommy pouted.

"Hey." Gibbs heard the word as the arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him.

"Done dancing?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "Are you going to do another shot with me."

"Whatever you want." Gibbs smiled to himself.

Tony glanced over at the other man then down where his fingers still touched Gibbs arm then back up.

"You looking to lose those fingers?" Tony asked with a smile.

"No." The man said pulling his hand away from Gibbs.

Gibbs turned around in Tony's arms. "What kind of shot are we doing?"

The other man walked away without a word

Gibbs shook his head and laughed.

"What I was repaying you for earlier." Tony grinned as his hands slipped away from Gibbs body.

"Okay." Gibbs said as his arm wrapped around Tony and pulled him closer. "But asking if he wanted to lose his fingers is more the jealous response than the protective response."

Tony's eyes drifted from Gibbs and he stiffened.

"See again, your uncomfortable and I'm not."

"Who says I'm uncomfortable?"

Gibbs chuckled. "You're body is as stiff as a board and you can't even look at me. That's uncomfortable."

With that Gibbs let go of Tony and turned back towards the bar. He nodded towards Ron.

"What ya need?"

"Two snake bites."

"You really wanna do that?" Ron smirked.

"Yeah." Gibbs grinned.

"Coming up."

Gibbs leaned sideways against the bar. Tony finally looked at him.

"Is that okay with you."

"Yeah." Tony smiled as he moved beside Gibbs at the bar.

"Here you go." Ron sat them down.

They picked up the shots.

"To impossibilities." Gibbs said as he tapped his glass to Tony's and swallowed it down. Tony followed suit.

Tony made a disguised face. "God that is just disgusting!"

"Not bad." Gibbs smirked.

"Yuck!" Tony shook his head as if that would take the taste away.

"Why don't you go back and dance with your friends." Gibbs said looking at Tony's friends still on the dance floor. "I'm sure I'm safe now."

"Trying to get rid of me again?" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs leaned forward. "I like to watch you dance."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be back at the booth. Enjoying the view." Gibbs said as he walked away.

############################################################################

Sitting at the booth Gibbs watched as Tony finally made his way back to the dance floor and joined his group of friends. They were laughing as they danced around each other and against each other. Gibbs smiled as he watched Tony, the man was silly and sexy all at the same time. He was still unsure of just what Tony may or may not want or accept from him. There were moments, moments where he was sure Tony wanted to give in. But there were even more moments**,** when Tony became distant and uneasy. Those where the moments that Gibbs suddenly felt that pushing this was a bad idea.

The music changed to some haunting heavy drum beat song**,** that was a strange mix of rock rhythms with a hint of sexual arousal. He saw the change in Tony's dancing and it caused him to lick his lips. Jameson had moved behind Tony, holding him around the waist as Tony closed his eyes and gave in to the feel of the music. It was erotic his hips moving in time with the music his arm actually reaching back and clutching at Jameson's neck.

At that moment Gibbs would have given anything to be on the dance floor with Tony. Gibbs sighed as the vision continued to taunt him, arouse him, make him think of nothing but Tony naked wrapped in his arms. He felt his cock twitch and tried to erase the image from his mind. Having a raging hard on was not exactly what he needed right now. Closing his eyes he tried to remove the visual of Tony as well as the fantasy image that had taken form.

"I thought you wanted to watch me dance?"

Gibbs heard Tony's voice and smirked.

"Believe me I was watching which is why my eyes are closed now." Gibbs sighed. "It was either close my eyes or be extremely comfortable for the rest of the night."

Tony sat down next to Gibbs.

Feeling the weight next to him Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at Tony.

"Want another drink?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head.

The bar suddenly went dark.

"What the hell?" Tony spoke into the darkness.

"There's a show starting." Gibbs explained as the light around the dance floor/stage came on.

"Right. Show on Saturday night." Tony said. "And what is the show today?"

"Some band."

The DJ's voice echoed throughout the club.

"Please put your hands together for. Persuasion singing their self titled song Persuasion."

The place erupted in applause and Tony turned towards the stage as slow haunting music started to play and a man's ethereal voice filled the room.

Gibbs listened to the music lyrics of persuading someone to be your love, even when you believed they never could be. It was to appropriate and it made Gibbs bold when he had no right to be. He slid forward his chest making contact with Tony's back.

"Do you like the music?" Gibbs asked at Tony's ear.

Tony nodded.

Gibbs arms wrapped around Tony's waist, just holding him as the voice continued to sing. He made no further advances, for the moment content to sit there holding Tony in his arms. And after a few minutes Tony relaxed letting his body lean back against Gibbs.

As the song ended, the clapping began, and another song started.

Gibbs wasn't even paying attention to the music any more, the only thought in his mind of how good it felt to have Tony in his arms. Then he felt Tony's hand on his arm, felt the fingers brush gently back and forth across his forearm. Gibb sighed overwhelmed even by the small touch. Then as quickly as the touch had started it ended and Gibbs felt the loss throughout his whole body. He let one of his hands drift from Tony's waist down to his thigh his fingers tracing up and down patterns against the fabric of Tony's jeans.

Then Tony laid his head back on Gibbs shoulder and Gibbs body was suddenly alive with desire.

Looking down, Tony's eyes were closed and his head was turned to the side slightly, exposing his neck to Gibbs. Don't do it. Gibbs told himself. Don't taste him because you'll never want to stop. He said all of it to himself, yet still his lips dropped down kissing Tony's neck, then nipping at the soft flesh. He heard and felt Tony sigh and it caused his kisses to become more hungry, more needy.

"Gibbs." Tony moaned as his hand reached back clutching at the back of Gibbs head.

Kissing up Tony's neck Gibbs bite at his earlobe.

"You taste so sweet." Gibbs groaned into Tony's ear.

Tony sighed as he squirmed in Gibbs arms.

Gibbs lips explored every piece, ever angle of Tony's neck, realizing he could never get enough. Tony was moaning pushing into every kiss as he forced Gibbs deeper against his flesh.

Pressing back against Gibbs, Tony suddenly felt Gibbs hard cock against him and it made what was happening to real.

"Wait." Tony pulled his hand away from Gibbs head.

Gibbs immediately stopped as he pulled his lips from Tony's neck and waited.

Tony's breathing was labored as he tried to catch his breath.

"Can we just um sit here please."

Forcing the beast back to its cage. Gibbs sighed. "Of course."

Although Tony stayed in Gibbs arms, the desire the closeness soon faded as they sat in silence listening to the band play on.

######################################################################

The band finished their last song and the lights came back up. Tony slid forward removing himself from Gibbs arms.

"Good band." Tony forced a smile.

"Not bad." Gibbs nodded.

People quickly started trickling out of the club. This was the time of night people either loved or hated. The club was closing. If you were going home with someone you were loving everything about the night. If you were leaving alone you were cursing yourself for being unlucky.

"Tony you ready?" Jameson asked with a smile as he approached the booth.

"Yeah." Tony smiled as he stood up.

"Bye Leroy." Jameson smiled.

"Bye." Gibbs nodded.

"I'll see you Monday at work." Tony smiled down at Gibbs.

"You will." Gibbs smiled back.

"Bye." Tony said as he followed Jameson towards the door.

Gibbs ran his hands over his face and for the first time ever Gibbs was one of those people that hated this time of night. He had a raging hard on, had held Tony in his arms, tasted Tony, and now couldn't think of anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Different sides of people. SLASH Gibbs/Tony**

**Summary: Gibbs goes to a familiar club to relax, never expecting to see anyone he knows there. What happens when he sees someone he knows and wants?**

**Wanted to write a story where Gibbs is the one doing the pursuing and Tony is new to everything.**

**Feedback: is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, glad everyone is enjoying it.**

**Thanks so much to Alisa123 for editing.****Editor/Beta's Notes: "I apologize if I've missed any mi****s****takes, I am human...I do my best to catch ALL mistakes, but some can slip through. Thanks, Alisa" ****

**Monday Morning**

"Morning Boss." Tony said as he strolled into the bullpen and saw Gibbs already sitting at his desk drinking his coffee.

Gibbs nodded.

Then Tony glanced at the two other empty desks**,** then at his watch it was one minute to eight.

"It is Monday right?" Tony paused. "I wasn't that drunk this weekend."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"You know I wasn-" Tony stopped in mid sentence.

"Ziva and McGee are doing their firearm's qualifications."

"Didn't we just-"

"You did, they didn't." Gibbs said.

"Right." Tony tossed his bag aside and sat down. "So what are we doing today Boss?"

"Still trying to decide." Gibbs said staring at his computer screen.

"Some one on one. Grappling maybe."

Gibbs glanced up from his screen and looked at Tony.

"Boxing might be better." Tony was trying to back pedal.

Standing up Gibbs made his way towards the elevator. "Grappling it is."

Tony sighed**,** as he followed Gibbs slipping in to the elevator just before the doors closed.

_Why the hell did __I __say grappling_! Tony thought to himself.

##################################################################

Gibbs stood in the middle of the floor mat in shorts and a t-shirt, Tony stood a few feet away dressed the same way.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Always." Tony smirked**,** as he danced around almost like he had when they were boxing one day.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and stepped toward Tony**,** as if going to grab his arms. Tony countered, but Gibbs dropped low and grabbed Tony's legs causing Tony to fall back on the mat. However, Tony wasn't surprised instead with his free leg he thrust his foot into Gibbs chest causing him to stumble back and catch his breath. Jumping up, Tony ducked low and grabbed Gibbs around the waist trying to force him back and to the ground.

Gibbs recovery was too quick and just as Tony grabbed him around the waist he swept Tony's feet out from under him, sending Tony to the mat on his back, Gibbs falling on top of him. As the air rushed out of Tony's body, his hold on Gibbs fell away and his arms sprawled out to the side. Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist and suddenly had his hands above his head.

Tony was breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath as Gibbs straddled his body, and held his wrists above his head. He stared up at Gibbs opened his mouth to say something**,** then closed it again.

"Something ya wanna say DiNozzo?"

Tony shook his head in no way fighting back.

Seeing Tony wasn't struggling to free himself**,** Gibbs grip on Tony's wrist loosened.

Then Tony smirked as he thrust up, catching Gibbs off guard and pushing Gibbs down to the mat reversing their positions. Tony locked his hands around Gibbs wrists and held them roughly against the mat.

"That's what you get for underestimating me" Tony smirked.

"Is that so?" Gibbs grinned.

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"I'll remember that." Gibbs nodded**,** then brought one of his knees up slamming it into Tony's ass. It caused Tony to release Gibbs arms**,** as he tried to maintain his balance. Gibbs rolled out from under Tony**,** as he fell onto his stomach on the mat. Gibbs was on his feet and grabbing Tony's arms pulling them behind him, Gibbs' knee pressing against Tony's back.

"Is this were I say Uncle?"

"If you want." Gibbs said surprised at Tony giving up so easily.

"Maybe not." Tony arched his back up and drew up his knees causing Gibbs to let him go**,** as he forced himself to remain standing. Tony again jumped to his feet.

Gibbs smirked as he stared at Tony. "Not bad DiNozzo. Not bad at all."

"Learned from the best."

"And who's that?"

"You." Tony smiled.

Gibbs shook his head and smirked. _God that damn smile._

"Is that so?"

"I watch and pay attention." Tony grinned. "To everything you do."

Gibbs swallowed hard. "That's enough."

"Why?" Tony asked confused.

"I'm going for a run. Work out for awhile. I'll call you if we get a case."

And with that Gibbs walked back into the locker room**.**

Tony watched him go slightly puzzled.

#######################################################################

Ziva and McGee were sitting at their desks**,** when Gibbs and Tony arrived back from the gym.

"Have a nice work out?" Ziva asked**, **as the two men walked in.

Gibbs didn't answer just walked to his desk.

"Boss kicked my ass as usual." Tony smiled**,** as he sat down at his desk.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Boxing again?" McGee smirked.

"Ha, ha very funny." Tony made a face at him.

"Boxing?" Ziva looked confused.

"Tony got out boxed by the boss, before you got here." McGee grinned.

"Ah very nice." Ziva grinned. "Did he knock you up?"

All three agents looked at her.

Gibbs chuckled. "That would be one hell of a boxing match**,** if I could accomplish that."

"What?" She looked at the three agents.

"It's knock you out." Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "Knocked up is being pregnant."

"Oh." Ziva nodded. "Oh sorry."

"Serious though." Tony smirked looking at Gibbs. "We could make a lot of money**,** if you could accomplish that."

"Go home all of you." Gibbs barked.

The three agents all gathered there gear and headed towards the elevator.

Once they had disappeared Gibbs ran his hands over his face. Grappling what the hell was Gibbs thinking agreeing to that. And what the hell were those comments from Tony. He shook his head, they were just comments nothing more**,** Gibbs told himself. Still this had to stop and immediately.

##########################################################################

Gibbs turned the coffee pot on**,** then looked at his watch almost midnight and he was just getting home. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and slipped it off then made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room. As he crossed from the living room and went to make his way towards the stairs. The front door opened.

Grabbing for his side arm on the coffee table, Gibbs stopped as he saw who walked in. He sighed and slipped his dress shirt back on**,** as if that would somehow protect him from the conversation he was sure was coming.

"Did I wake you?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Right." Tony chuckled nervously. "Still in your work clothes."

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you?"

Gibbs nodded.

Tony closed the door behind him and stopped just inside the threshold.

Gibbs looked back and folded his arms across his chest. "Staying by the door in case you need to make a hasty retreat?"

"I just need to ask you a question. Then I'll leave."

"You came here at midnight to ask me a question? Then leave?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"Then ask."

Silence.

Gibbs took a few small steps towards Tony.

"Are you going to ask the question?"

"Do you want me? Really want me?" Tony asked finally finding his voice.

"It doesn't matter what I want."

"Yes it does." Tony took a deep breath. "And I need to know."

Gibbs eyes locked with Tony's and he took the last few steps that placed him directly in front of the younger man.

"Yes. I want you." Gibbs took another step and Tony braced himself to feel Gibbs touch, instead Gibbs walked around him and opened the door.

Tony turned staring at Gibbs.

"You said you wanted to ask a question and leave."

Tony walked to the door, closed it and stepped away. Then stood there his green eyes locked on Gibbs icy blue.

Gibbs leaned back against the door. "Why are you really here?"

Tony's eyes slowly traveled down Gibbs chest, partially exposed by his open shirt. Tentatively, Tony reached out as if to touch Gibbs**,** then stopped his hand hovering in mid air. Then finding his resolve**,** his hand moved slipping under the fabric of Gibbs shirt and caressed up his chest.

Gibbs sighed as he felt the soft touch of Tony's hand. It was a touch he had dreamed about countless times, a touch that in reality was so much better than any dream.

Tony's other hand joined the one at Gibbs chest continuing to explore the exposed flesh.

"You're so warm." Tony sighed**,** as his touch moved up Gibbs ribcage**,** then across his shoulders feeling the tension in the muscles.

Gibbs knew he should stop this, knew that he was going to lose the battle between heart and mind, but all he could do was revel in Tony's touch.

Tony was quickly growing more confident and demanding in the way he touched Gibbs. His hands racing around Gibbs' chest to his back clawing at the flesh as if wanting to claw his way inside. The muscles in Gibbs' back tightened aroused by Tony's exploration.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as his eyes opened. "You need to stop."

"I just need to touch you." Tony sighed**,** as he finally pressed his body against Gibbs.

"God Tony." Gibbs moaned**,** as Tony's body made contact with his and Gibbs felt the warmth radiating from him. It was overwhelming in its simplicity, just two warm bodies pressed tightly together, but it was driving Gibbs mad with desire.

Tony's hands continued their exploration**,** his fingers now mauling the skin of Gibbs' lower back just above the waistband of Gibbs' slacks**,** as if debating with the decision to travel further down. It took a moment**,** but then Tony's hands slid down onto Gibbs backside.

"Stop." Gibbs tried to sound commanding but the word came out as a moan of longing.

"Please don't make me stop." Tony sighed**,** as his hands now clawed across Gibbs ass to his hips and down his thighs.

Gibbs hands suddenly clutched at Tony's hips and unwillingly he jerked Tony forward.

"God, Tony your hard." Gibbs groaned surprised by Tony's reaction.

"Yes." Tony moaned.

"Fuck." Gibbs growled as he grabbed Tony by the ass and yanked him forward with more force than he intended crushing their bodies together.

"Oh God." Tony whimpered.

The sound caused a shiver to rush through Gibbs body and he repeated the action. Fueled by the growing desire. It was all so animalist and raw, nothing like any of the dreams he had ever had. He had expected Tony to be timid and resistant.

"Feels so good." Tony moaned**,** as he rocked his hips against Gibbs. His hand slid between their bodies moving towards Gibbs cock

"Wait." Gibbs sighed knowing if this went any further there would be no way to stop it.

The harshness in Gibbs voice caused Tony to stop momentarily and look into Gibbs eyes. Then when Gibbs stare could not enforce his command**,** Tony's hand again moved towards it's prize.

"Stop." Gibbs growled**,** as he grabbed Tony's hips twisting him around and slamming him against the door.

Gibbs just stared at Tony as he tried to calm his breathing.

Tony looked at those steely blue eyes confused. He could see the desire, the hunger, but then he saw it. The small hint of concern and sadness.

"I'm sorry." Tony sighed. "I didn't mean to-"

"No." Gibbs sighed. "Don't apologize."

"Did I do something wrong?" Tony asked.

The disappointed look in Tony's eyes ripped at Gibbs heart.

"God No." Gibbs shook his head. "You did everything just right."

Gibbs' body was still on fire and screaming for fulfillment.

"Then what's wrong?" Tony sighed.

"It's not that anything's wrong," Gibbs paused. "I just, um."

Tony was immediately filled with concern.

"Then why did you stop me." Tony asked. "I thought you wanted me?"

"I do." Gibbs almost moaned. "God**,** I want you so much...you have NO idea, how much**.**"

Tony's hands slipped back inside Gibbs open shirt and played across Gibbs' chest. Then**,** his lips were on Gibbs' chest placing small kisses just below his throat.

Gibbs moaned pulled back into the fire**,** as Tony's lips now pressed kisses all the way across his chest. The feeling caused Gibbs to again momentarily forget that he needed to stop this, but then he found the control again.

"Tony." Gibbs barked**,** as he again slammed Tony's hips against the door. "STOP!"

Tony listened and again looked at Gibbs.

"Tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Tony sighed.

"Tony you aren't doing anything wrong." Gibbs paused. "I promise."

Tony let his hands drift away from Gibbs chest.

"Why so fast?" Gibbs asked.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I want you but-" Gibbs let go of Tony and stepped back running his hands through his hair.

"But what? You want to take things slow?" Tony chuckled. "You want a relationship with me? You wanna go on a date."

Gibbs looked at Tony with obvious anger and hurt in his eyes at the intended joke.

Tony sighed. "Gibbs?"

There was no response.

"That's what you want isn't it?" Tony paused as the realization sunk in. "This isn't about sex? You-"

"You should leave." Gibbs sighed**,** as he began to understand why Tony was moving so fast.

"I didn't know." Tony sighed. "I thought-"

"I get it." Gibbs nodded**,** as his mind cursed and chastised himself for believing this could be about anything other than sex for Tony.

Tony rubbed his hands over his face still not believing what he now knew.

"You really came here thinking I would just have sex with you?" Gibbs looked puzzled and confused.

Tony nodded unable to trust his voice.

"Have you even been with a man before?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head.

"Then why would you even want to do that?" Gibbs paused. "You could just jump into bed with me? Not knowing?"

"I trust you."

"I, um guess I should be flattered by that." Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "In some weird way."

"I want you." Tony said as if saying it would solve everything.

"I know." Gibbs sighed. He did know that, Tony's desire had been real even if misguided. "That's what's so hard about this."

"Why?"

"Because as much as I would love to just have sex with you." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "And believe me I would. I can't do that for countless reasons."

"I get it." Tony nodded.

"Do you?" Gibbs asked knowing Tony didn't understand.

"No." Tony let out a long breath. "I thought you ran from relationships, especially anything that required commitment."

"So you figured I could just fuck you and get it out of my system?" Gibbs shrugged surprised by Tony's opinion of him.

"No." Tony paused. "I know you're not the one night stand type**,** but I thought you were thinking casual."

"So you thought I could just sleep with you now and then." Gibbs chuckled. "When the mood struck me. And you were okay with that."

"I don't know." Tony shook his head. "I'm confused."

"Yeah." Gibbs laughed. "I can see that."

"What the hell do you want me to say?" Tony was almost yelling.

Gibbs looked at Tony taken back by the sudden anger.

"One minute I'm shocked because I see my boss at a gay club. Next it feels like he's flirting with me, then he is definitely flirting with me because his lips are on my neck." Tony paced the floor. "Then suddenly I have all these feelings and questions racing around in my head."

"Like?" Gibbs asked.

Tony stopped.

"Like why do I all of a sudden realize how attractive he is. And why do I need to be near him or why do I want to touch him in ways that I have never wanted to touch a man." Tony took a breath. "Why am I jealous about all the other men looking at him, talking to him, wanting him. Knowing I have no right to be jealous about any of it."

Gibbs was completely surprised by what he was hearing.

"Why can I not stop thinking about being in his arms at the bar, in the booth, his lips on my neck or him having me pinned to the mat." Tony sighed. "And why do I want nothing more than for him to kiss me and never let me go."

Gibbs swallowed hard fighting back the uncontrollable urge to grab Tony and kiss him until he was unable to stand.

Tony shook his head. "Why couldn't you just fuck me and make all this end."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed and reached out to touch Tony's arm. He wanted to take away the pain and confusion in his eyes.

"No." Tony shook his head and stepped back away from Gibbs touch.

"I don't have the power to magically make all that you're feeling disappear." Gibbs said wanting to explain.

"I don't want them to disappear."

Gibbs furrowed his brow. "But I thought-"

"I want to know their real." Tony sighed.

Taking a step closer to Tony but not touching him Gibbs stopped.

"Was it real the desire, the hunger I felt from you earlier?"

"Yes."

"And if I hadn't stopped you." Gibbs paused. "Would you have stopped me?"

Tony stared at Gibbs afraid of answering truthfully**,** but he did. "I don't know."

Gibbs nodded.

"Part of me wanted you to just take me and never stop."

"And the other part of you?" Gibbs asked.

"Was scared that you would do just that and I wouldn't be able to-." Tony's voice turned to a whisper. "I was afraid I'd disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me." Gibbs smiled.

"I've already disappointed you."

"I'm not disappointed." Gibbs searched for the right words. "I'm aroused, overwhelmed, concerned, and slightly confused but I'm not disappointed."

Tony stared at Gibbs with a look of bewilderment at his statement.

"I know." Gibbs smirked. "That's an odd mix of emotions."

"Yeah."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed. "I want you. And as much as I would love to do everything in my power to convince you that what you feel is real, only you know that."

Tony nodded.

"Think about it, about everything that's happened and everything you said you felt. Then you can start to decide from there."

"That's easier said than done." Tony shook his head. "It was so easy to think about it in the moment**,** but now everything is so jumbled up because of all the-"

"I have an idea. If you want to try." Gibbs said not sure this was the best idea**,** but truly believing it may help.

"Anything." Tony sighed. "Anything you want to try."

Gibbs shook his head and let out a long breath. Thinking about the context he would have liked to hear those words in.

Seeing Gibbs reaction Tony grinned. "Really Gibbs! Like me saying you can try anything. You really do have it bad."

"Yeah." Gibbs ran his hand over his mouth surprised how easily he admitted it.

"I'm flattered believe me." Tony smirked. "Now what is it you think will help."

"It's going to seem like I have an ulterior motive after that last statement." Gibbs paused. "But I promise I don't."

Tony nodded and grinned.

"Really I just want to put you in the mind frame of what you were thinking during all this."

"Okay." Tony said rolling his shoulders and loosing up his neck.

Tony felt Gibbs arms gently wrap around his waist and pull him close, their bodies not touching.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tony." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Right. No ulterior motive."

"We don't have to do this." Gibbs said letting Tony go.

"No." Tony chuckled. "I want to try. Just teasing you."

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Really." Tony said grabbing Gibbs' arm and putting it around his waist. "Okay."

Gibbs sighed and pulled Tony closer but again**,** not letting their bodies touch. Gibbs waited until Tony settled into his arms then placed his lips by Tony's ear.

"Close your eyes and listen to my voice."

Tony's eyes fluttered shut, not only because Gibbs requested it**,** but because of the sound of his voice.

"What were you thinking when we danced that night?" Gibbs asked in almost a whisper.

Tony thought back recalling everything he had been thinking and feeling at that moment. He took a deep breath.

"I was surprised you danced with me especially when the music slowed down. But you did." Tony paused. "Then I thought you were just being polite**,** because you wouldn't look at me. When you kept looking at the bar I figured you were looking at some other guy."

"I didn't want to dance with you I didn't trust myself holding you that close." Gibbs sighed. "And I wasn't looking at anyone else**,** I was just trying not to let you affect me."

Tony smiled to himself.

"Then when you pulled me closer it just seemed comfortable." Tony sighed. "Until your fingers starting playing on the small of my back. It was so sexy and I was shocked when the thought ran through my mind."

Gibbs smirked. "When you were running your fingers over the nape of my neck I wanted to believe you wanted more than just a dance. So much temptation."

"Really just from a dance?"

"Yes." Gibbs sighed. "And what about when I wrapped my arms around you at the bar, protecting you from Mr. Touchy feely?"

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck again letting his fingers play with the fine hairs at the nape of Gibbs' neck.

"You skipped when you first walked in to the club?"

"Okay." Gibbs wasn't sure why that was important.

"When I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you. You looked so damn sexy." Tony sighed. "And I realized at that moment**,** I was definitely feeling something for you."

"Why at that moment?" Gibbs asked.

"Because as sexy as you looked in those clothes**,** my first thought was of getting you out of them."

"Really?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"But then I came to your booth and sat with you. You were distant**, **as if you didn't want to be there." Tony sighed. "It was like you were completely different from the night before. You were cold again, distant. And I hated it."

"I wasn't going to come to the club that night. It was too hard being that close to you and pretending." Gibbs let out a long breath. "But the desire to be near you won out over everything else."

"Then everything changed again. You relaxed and talked. And then you talked about having a side of yourself specifically for lovers." Tony almost moaned. "And that being your lover could be as simple as sharing a kiss."

"It can." Gibbs said his fingers again tracing patterns on the small of Tony's back.

"I wanted you to kiss me right there, right then." Tony pulled back and looked at Gibbs. "I wanted to be your lover by that kiss."

Tony let his hand caress Gibbs cheek**,** as his thumb traced across his lips.

Gibbs kissed Tony's thumb**,** then slowly sucked it between his lips. Completely forgetting why this conversation was taking place.

Tony moaned. "You can't do that and expect me to concentrate."

Gibbs slowly let Tony's thumb slip from his lips. "Where were we?"

"I wanted you to kiss me." Tony said his eyes glancing at Gibbs' lips.

"And I wanted to kiss you."

"And then suddenly I was scared." Tony paused afraid Gibbs would release him**,** as he spoke about the fear. "I shouldn't want you to kiss me. For so many reasons not just because you are a man. And I was confused and overwhelmed so I ran."

"I know." Gibbs nodded. "But you had every right to be scared and confused."

Tony looked away.

"When I came back to the booth Shawn was there and I saw you give him your number." Tony paused. "And I was jealous and upset so I left."

Gibbs looked surprised**,** he didn't know that was why Tony had left. He thought Tony was uncomfortable with the situation.

"I hated him for being there, smiling and happy." Tony's hand played with a button on Gibbs' shirt. "And I hated you for wanting him there. I didn't want to see that. I felt like I wanted you and seeing you with someone else."

Tony's voice faded away as he stared at Gibbs chest. Gibbs put his finger under Tony's chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I didn't give Shawn my number." Gibbs let the statement sink in. "And I didn't want him there. I only wanted you."

"Then what was the paper?" Tony asked.

"He builds boats I gave him the number to a tool shop."

Tony shook his head upset that he had assumed.

"I just wanted him to leave**,** so I could be alone with you again." Gibbs smiled. "And at the bar**?**"

"I was scared again. Scared because it felt so good in your arms and because it was so easy for you to hold me like you really wanted to be holding me." Tony sighed.

"I wanted you in my arms. I didn't want to let you go." Gibbs pulled Tony closer.

"And I was jealous again, when that guy was hitting on you at the bar that's why I came over." Tony paused.

"And when I was holding you and kissed your neck?" Gibbs remember the sweet taste of Tony's skin.

"It felt good. God the way you just tasted every part of my neck." Tony moaned.

"Why did you stop me?" Gibbs asked.

"It was too much too fast. I couldn't process."

"And the Grappling today?"

"I wanted to touch you**,** wanted you touching me. I needed to see-" Tony took a deep breath. "Wanted to get a reaction from you."

"And did you get the reaction you wanted?"

"No." Tony sighed.

"What reaction did you want?" Gibbs asked.

"Your cock hard pressing against me."

"Tony." Gibbs groaned.

Tony leaned forward his lips barely grazing Gibbs cheek**,** as he brought his lips to Gibbs ear.

"And when I was touching you earlier and your cock was hard, what were you thinking" Tony asked.

Gibbs sighed as his hands clawed down Tony's back.

"That your touch was so soft and felt so damn good. Better than any dream I had ever had. I wanted to let it go on forever." Gibbs almost moaned. "Then I realize if I didn't stop it**,** I was going to take you right there against the door in some way, anyway until you came screaming my name."

Tony did moan.

The sound pulled Gibbs from his thoughts and he released Tony taking a step back.

"Um did that help at all?" Gibbs asked trying to forget the way he was feeling.

"Yeah." Tony forced a nod. "I think I have a better idea of how I feel about all of it."

"Good." Gibbs nodded felling like some hormone crazed teenager who now needed a cold shower.

"Can I, um crash on the couch tonight." Tony asked still somewhat unsure but not wanting to leave.

"Sure." Gibbs smiled. "You can have the bed if you want."

"No." Tony smiled. "Couch is good."

Gibbs nodded. "Everything is still there.

"Thanks."

Another nod.

"Night." Gibbs sighed.

"Night."

Gibbs walked upstairs and into the bedroom. He stood there a moment and then slapped himself on the back of the head.

#########################################################################

The smell of coffee caused Gibbs to sit upright in bed. The events of last night suddenly flashing through his mind. Running his hand over his forehead**,** he looked over at the clock. Five am. What the hell was Tony doing up so early? Slipping a t-shirt on over his sweats**,** Gibbs made his way down the stairs. The blanket was folded and laying with the pillow on the couch. Making his way into the kitchen Gibbs paused in the door**,** watching Tony pour sugar and milk into a cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?"

The voice made Tony jump and he almost spilled the milk he was pouring.

"Jesus Gibbs**,** you about gave me a heart attack." Tony shook his head**,** as he sat the milk down on the counter.

Gibbs smirked as he walked over and reached above Tony for a mug.

Tony smiled, watching as Gibbs pulled the mug down.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony sighed surprised that Gibbs was still in his personal space.

"Then can I get to the coffee?" Gibbs smiled.

"Right." Tony chuckled as he realized he was standing in front of the coffee pot. He stepped aside and then leaned against the counter.

Gibbs poured himself a cup**,** then leaned against the counter next to Tony and took a sip.

"Smell of coffee wake you up?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled. "You get any sleep?"

"An hour or so."

"Me too." Gibbs took another sip of coffee. "Coffee's good."

"I've watch you make it enough to know how you like it." Tony smiled.

"Yeah. You've made me coffee before."

"Right." Tony nodded recalling when he had stayed here before under completely different circumstances.

"I think there's some cereal in the cabinet above you."

"Okay."

"Tony?"

"Yes."

"I want to touch you." Gibbs sighed, putting his coffee cup down**.**

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because I still don't know what you want." Gibbs ran his hands through his hair.

Tony moved to stand in front of Gibbs their bodies so close**,** but still not touching.

"I want you." Tony said staring into Gibbs steel blue eyes.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist and held it up, then keeping his eyes locked with Tony's he brought the wrist to his lips and kissed the inside feeling Tony's pulse quicken against his lips.

Tony sighed finding the simple act erotic.

"I already know you want me." Gibbs said still holding Tony's wrist but now holding it against his chest. "That's not what I was asking."

"What I feel is real." Tony watched Gibbs eyes for any reaction.

"And what does that mean to you?"

"That there's something between us and I need to find out what that is."

Gibbs nodded.

"If you want to." Tony licked his lips. "Please, say yes."

"I want to." Gibbs sighed. "As long as you understand something."

"What?"

"Once I kiss you**,** you'll be all I want."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Gibbs nodded**,** as he jerked Tony's body against his.

"Then kiss me." Tony sighed.

It was exactly what Gibbs needed to hear**,** as he fell on Tony's lips desperate to consume the essence that was Tony. Once Gibbs felt those soft lips against his own, there was nothing that could have pulled him away. He tasted both lips, then each individually, nibbling at each lip wanting to forever fix in his mind the sensation of this first embrace. Then greedily his tongue found its way into Tony's mouth savoring the flavor that he would now know forever as Tony. Just the kiss gave Gibbs a dizzy feeling as the sensation overwhelmed him, his body screaming out for him to never let it end.

Tony had never been so thankful for the support of Gibbs' arms. Gibbs was tasting every minute piece of his lips driving Tony crazy with desire. He had never had someone want to savor him so much. It was as if Gibbs was trying to memorize every moment of this kiss, of his lips, as if afraid this would be the only opportunity he received to experience this. But having had Gibbs kiss, there was nothing that would prevent Tony from having it over and over again. He clutched at the back of Gibbs neck forcing their lips deeper together **,**as if applying enough force would cause them to become one. He didn't want to breath, believing he could taste and inhale the breath from Gibbs' lungs and it would keep him in this kiss forever.

Gradually, Gibbs lips began to calm the kiss, separating Tony's lips from his own. He gently let his forehead fall against Tony's. Tony forced himself to take a breath**,** as his mind still reeled from the response his whole body had from just a kiss. He licked his lips still tasting Gibbs there even having parted.

Tony's hands came up and wrapped around Gibbs neck as he ran his hands through Gibbs hair. The action causing Gibbs to tighten his hold on Tony's waist.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked concerned about Tony's silence.

"Yes." Tony smiled.

"Good." Gibbs smirked as his fingers brushed gently across the small of Tony's back.

"Don't do that." Tony sighed.

"What?"

"You know what." Tony looked deep into Gibbs eyes.

Gibbs chuckled as he stopped moving his fingers. "Didn't know it bothered you."

"Bothered isn't the right word." Tony grinned.

"Ah**,** got it." Gibbs smirked.

"Wipe that satisfied smirk off your face**,** Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs laughed. "Okay."

Tony looked down at Gibbs chest.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

Looking back up at Gibbs Tony sighed. "Does this mean I'm your lover?"

Tony asked remembering Gibbs explanation about what he felt a lover was.

"Yes it does."

"Good." Tony sighed**,** as he crushed his lips to Gibbs.

###########################################################################

"Damn it." Tony said continuously pushing the elevator button as if that would make it go fast. He was going to be late. This couldn't be happening. He and Gibbs had stood in the kitchen just kissing for hours. The whole experience driving Tony mad with desire. Suddenly realizing he didn't have any clothes with him he made the trip to his apartment, showered and gotten dressed. The problem being he had gotten so lost in his thoughts of Gibbs and the kiss**,** that he was now late. The boss didn't like when you were late no matter what the excuse. Even if the excuse was you were making out with said boss in his kitchen.

Tony laughed to himself. He truly never thought he would ever be in this position. He was going to have to make an excuse to Gibbs **,**to hide the fact that they had been making out.

The elevator door opened and he walked out. Ziva and McGee looked up at him.

"DiNozzo you're late." Gibbs barked.

"Sorry boss**,** fire in the kitchen."

The excuse actually made Gibbs looked up. "What**?**"

"Big fire in the kitchen**,** thought it was going to consume me." Tony fought the urge to grin. "Barely got out. Flames everywhere!"

Tony was talking with his hands now.

"So hot couldn't breathe. Took my breath away. " Tony clutched his chest. "My lips were burning my body awash in the flames. It was-"

"Enough." Gibbs barked and shook his head.

"Right boss." Tony sat down at his desk trying to hide his grin.

"Was there really a fire?" Ziva looked at Tony concerned.

Tony held up his hands outstretched. "Huge fire."

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs shouted.

"Shutting up boss." Tony nodded.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead and suppressed a chuckle. What the hell had he gotten himself into.

#######################################################################

"Tell me you have that evidence ready Abby." Tony said walking into her lab carrying a Caf-Pow.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked looking confused by Tony's presence.

"MTAC." Tony nodded

"So I get you." Abby grinned holding out her hand.

"Evidence?" Tony asked holding the Caf-Pow out of reach.

"All bagged and tagged and waiting for pick up." She grinned and looked at the table.

Tony looked over at the table and saw the box ready for transfer.

He handed over the Caf-Pow.

"Thanks." Abby said taking a long sip. "Heard you were late, kitchen fire."

"Yeah."

Abby grinned. "What's her name?"

Tony chuckled. "No, what, that wasn't it."

"Right." Abby nodded. "Fine**,** don't tell me."

Abby turned around and started tapping at her keyboard.

"Abby."

No response.

"Abs."

Again no response just tapping.

Tony sighed. "It's someone new."

Abby turned around. "And? "

"That's it."

Abby glared at him.

"We're just getting started." Tony smiled.

"That smile says this one is special."

Tony glanced at the floor. "Yeah."

"That is so sweet." Abby sighed as she hugged him again.

"Abby can't breathe." Tony coughed.

"Right sorry." Abby loosened her grip.

"You two done?" Gibbs asked as he walked in.

"Tony's got a new girlfriend." Abby grinned.

"Is that so." Gibbs glanced over at DiNozzo.

"That wasn't what I said." Tony sputtered.

"And he's all smitten with her. She's special."

"I see" Gibbs nodded**,** then turned to Abby. "Evidence ready**?**"

"Yep. That's what Tony came down for."

"LEO's are here to pick it up." Gibbs picked up the box and pushed it into Tony's chest. Then he headed for the elevator

Tony followed on his heels carrying the evidence.

The door closed and Tony turned to Gibbs and started rambling.

"I didn't tell Abby anything**,** she hear about the fire excuse and figured I was covering up some new girlfriend. Then she gets upset, won't talk to me, I just said that I was seeing someone new and that it was someone special that's all I said I swear."

Gibbs waited a moment. "You done**?**"

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

The doors opened and Gibbs stepped out walking towards his desk.

Tony walked out and a LEO was standing there waiting for the evidence.

"Here." Tony pushed it at the cop.

"Thanks." The man said surprised.

"Sign." Tony said as he pointed to the paper on top of the box.

The man did.

"That's all folks." Tony said as he grabbed the paper and walked over to his desk.

Confused the cop stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

Ziva gathered her things and turned to Gibbs.

"Good night."

Gibbs nodded and smiled.

"I'll walk out with you Ziva." McGee said grabbing his stuff.

"You coming Tony?" She asked.

"No. Few things to finish up."

"Okay."

Once the two were gone. Gibbs shut off his computer and light.

"You heading out boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"Big plans tonight." Tony tried to sound uninterested.

"Not sure yet." Gibbs said as he slipped on his coat. "Still waiting."

"For what?"

Gibbs made his way towards the elevator. "To see if anyone follows me home."

Tony grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Different sides of people. SLASH Gibbs/Tony**

**Summary: Gibbs goes to a familiar club to relax, never expecting to see anyone he knows there. What happens when he sees someone he knows and wants?**

**Wanted to write a story where Gibbs is the one doing the pursuing and Tony is new to everything.**

**Feedback: is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, glad everyone is enjoying it.**

**Thanks so much to Alisa123 for editing.****Editor/Beta's Notes: "I apologize if I've missed any mi****s****takes, I am human...I do my best to catch ALL mistakes, but some can slip through. Thanks, Alisa" ****

**From the author: Been having some formatting issues on here. I hope I caught them all. I apologize if I didn't.**

Gibbs rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a couple beers from the fridge. Then he walked over and leaned against the opening between the living room and the front door. He opened one of the beers and took a long swig.

The front door opened.

"Gibbs." Tony said then looked over realizing the man was standing before him. "Hey."

"Hey." Gibbs nodded.

Tony walked over and stopped in front of him.

Gibbs held up the beer.

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

"Do you need a drink before?"

"Before what?"

Gibbs hand went to Tony's neck as he thumb caressed his cheek. Then he pulled Tony forward stopping just before their lips touched. "Before this."

"Kiss me." Tony sighed.

Gibbs lips brushed the corner of Tony's mouth, then the other corner before his lips truly tasted Tony's. Once that initial contact was made it turned deep and demanding.

Tony felt the world slip away, felt only Gibbs lips and the way the kiss consumed him.

Then Gibbs let his lips gently drift away from Tony's and over to his ear. "Are you hungry?"

"What?" Tony sighed still unable to comprehend anything other than his body crying out for more.

Gibbs chuckled. "Food, eat, hungry?"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"How do you do that?" Tony smiled at Gibbs.

Gibbs's smirked as his hand slipped away from Tony and he stepped to the door.

"Hey Jethro." The delivery guy smiled.

"Josh." Gibbs said as he pulled the money from his pocket and handed it to him. "Keep the change."

"Thanks have a good night."

"It's looking like it." Gibbs smirked as he took the pizza and closed the door. Looking back over at Tony, Gibbs actually sighed. The man was beautiful standing there still flushed with desire his lips full from Gibbs having kissed him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tony grinned.

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled having learned long ago Tony's favorite pizza.

###########################################################################

They had been eating in relative silence, it was only after Tony's third piece that he spoke.

"Sorry about today."

"What about today?" Gibbs asked.

"Being late."

Gibbs nodded and smirked. "Kitchen fire right."

Tony grinned. "What did you want me to say? Sorry for being late because we were making out in the kitchen and then when I went home to change I was so lost in the thought of it that I stood in the shower until it went cold."

Gibbs grinned. "That would have been interesting."

Tony shook his head. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"I thought you were mad earlier today."

"About what?" Gibbs looked surprised.

"Abby."

Gibbs chuckled. "I know how Abby is."

"I didn't lie to her." Tony paused. "I never said it was a new girlfriend. She assumed."

"She has no reason to think otherwise." Gibbs shrugged.

"Again didn't think you would want me to say. No actually the boss had me wrapped in his arms in the kitchen kissing me until I couldn't breathe or think straight."

Another chuckled.

"I'd have loved to seen her face if you'd have said that."

"So she doesn't know about you?" Tony asked.

"She knows." Gibbs nodded.

Tony looked shocked. "She does?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Tony shook his head.

"It's not because I trust her more than you." Gibbs said leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees.

Tony nodded again surprised by Gibbs ability to read his thoughts.

"She, um walked in on something once." Gibbs sighed.

"Really!" Tony grinned. "And just what did Abby walk in on."

"Not what you think." Gibbs chuckled. "But it was enough to let her know he wasn't just a friend."

"Oh God I would have paid to see her reaction to that." Tony laughed.

"It wasn't as dramatic as you think."

"Was this recently?" Tony found himself asking.

"No. Couple years ago." Gibbs answered.

"I'm sure you were more careful with your dates after that." Tony wanted to know wanted to ask.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "There hasn't been anyone since then."

Tony nodded and looked away.

"You wanted to know." Gibbs gave the information understanding Tony wanted to ask the question but couldn't bring himself to.

"Why?" Tony said almost as a whisper.

"You know the answer to that."

Tony nodded. He did know the answer. Gibbs hadn't been with anyone because he wanted Tony. Still thinking it and actually knowing it were two different things.

"Are you done with the pizza?" Gibbs needing a change of subject.

"Yeah." Tony smiled at him.

Grabbing the pizza box Gibbs made his way into the kitchen and tossed the box into the fridge. As he closed the door and turned around Tony was standing in front of him. Gibbs leaned back against the fridge keenly aware of why Tony was there. Turn about was fair play and Tony wanted his turn.

Tony's eyes drifted from Gibbs steel blue eyes to his lips then back again. Then gently Tony's finger brushed across Gibbs' lips feeling the softness. Instinctively, Gibbs drew Tony's finger into his mouth sucking and licking the finger. Tony sighed and shook his head.

Gibbs let Tony's finger fall from his mouth realizing Tony needed to control this moment. Tony was still learning, exploring, wanting to know he could create the same fire in Gibbs that Gibbs created in him. Tony's hands came to rest against Gibbs' chest, not moving.

Then Tony's lips brushed Gibbs' forehead, Gibbs' eyes closed already anticipating the feel of Tony's lips on his. But Tony would not be rushed. Instead kissing Gibbs' temple, then his cheek. Each touch building the desire in Gibbs until he struggled not to grab Tony and crush their bodies and their lips together. Tony paused looking at Gibbs again, making the older man open his eyes and met his gaze.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

A coy smile played across Tony's face, one of exhilaration that he had aroused Gibbs. Staring at Gibbs mouth, Tony licked his lips.

"God Tony." Gibbs growled the action exciting him even more.

At that moment Tony's lips found Gibbs. It was raw and greedy with none of the control of Gibbs earlier kiss. This kiss was about the new found craving Tony had for Gibbs and the need to express that in all of its intensity.

And Gibbs was completely lost in the sensation of it all. His arms slipped around Tony demanding more contact, more Tony, as his hands caressed up the man's back.

Tony ripped their lips apart staring at Gibbs breathless.

"Take me to bed."

"I've want to hear you say that for a very long time." Gibbs sighed. "But I-"

Tony shook his head. "Just to sleep."

Gibbs nodded taking Tony's hand and leading him towards the stairs. Standing beside the bed Tony had a concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" Gibbs swallowed hard thinking Tony had changed his mind.

"I um, sleep naked.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "Not tonight. I, ah I can't handle that."

Tony grinned

"I have sweats if your uncomfortable in your boxers."

"Um." Tony made a weird face. "I don't wear boxes or-."

Gibbs stared at Tony a minute. "Never?"

Tony shook his head.

Gibbs ran his hands over his face. "I'm so glad I never knew that."

Tony took a step towards him letting their bodies touch slightly. "I wish I had told you."

"You're going to make this as difficult as possible for me aren't you?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony nodded. "Never seen you so off kilter. I like it."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"But I'll wear the sweats." Tony grinned. "If I have to."

"You do." Gibbs said as he walked across the room to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats. He turned around. "Are these-"

Gibbs stopped, the words and his breath caught in his throat. Tony had removed his shirt and undone his pants. He looked as if he were just waiting for Gibbs to come back and take him. Walking back over he stopped a few feet in front of Tony.

Tony's eyes met Gibbs, eyes that had dilated leaving little of the beautiful steel blue hue Tony was use to.

"You are gorgeous." Gibbs licked his lips.

Tony felt himself blush and he took the sweats from Gibbs' hands. Gibbs stepped away again grabbing his own shorts and t-shirt from the draw and quickly changing, unable to watch Tony remove his pants and slip on the sweats. When he turned back around Tony was still standing next to the bed now wearing nothing but the sweat pants.

"Get into bed." Gibbs sighed standing in front of Tony again. "Please."

Cocking his head slightly Tony stared intensely at Gibbs.

"You really want me that badly?"

Gibbs jerked Tony forward with such force, Tony felt his feet leave the floor momentarily.

"Right now it's taking every ounce of control I have not to throw you on this bed and make love to you." Gibbs growled.

The sincerity and hunger in Gibbs words caused Tony's body to shiver with desire and apprehension.

Trying to force the beast back into its cage, Gibbs' lips touched Tony's ear. "But that time will come when we're both ready."

Tony nodded as he pressed his body against Gibbs.

Gibbs moaned against Tony's ear. "God your cocks hard."

Gibbs felt Tony's hard cock pressing against his own and the fact that he so easily had an effect on Tony was driving Gibbs crazy.

"You can't look at me that way and expect me not to get hard." Tony sighed.

Gibbs kissed Tony's neck. "I just. I didn't know if-."

Tony grabbed Gibbs hips gently rubbing his hard cock against Gibbs wanting him to know how aroused he was.

"Fuck." Gibbs growled wanting nothing more than to grab Tony's cock and make him come.

Gibbs let go of Tony and stepped back running his hands down his face.

"I'll get into bed." Tony smirked as he slipped under the covers and stared up at Gibbs.

Taking a deep breath Gibbs switched off the light, walked around the bed and climbed in. Gibbs laid down on his back trying to regain his composure.

Tony shifted and Gibbs felt the weight of his body next to him.

"Gibbs." Tony whispered. "I want to be in your arms."

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony and Tony slid next to him resting his head on Gibbs' chest.

"Okay now?" Gibbs asked still trying to keep himself in check.

"Yes." Tony's answer was short and quick.

Then silence.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"When I fall asleep I'll be okay." Gibbs answered.

Tony's hand came to rest on Gibbs' stomach, his fingers started tracing patterns across Gibbs skin.

"Tony, please."

"I love that you want me so much."

Grabbing Tony by the arms, Gibbs flipped him onto his back, tossing him down onto the bed. Gibbs own body hovering above him.

Tony waited expecting Gibbs to speak but the only sound was that of Tony's shallow heavy breathing.

"I'll behave." Tony grinned in the darkness.

"Wipe that grin off your face." Gibbs said.

"I hate when you do that." Tony sighed. "And least you didn't say wipe that grin off your face DiNozzo."

"Do I need to say that." Gibbs paused. "DiNozzo?"

"DiNozzo is so not right in this context." Tony chuckled.

"And what context is that?" Gibbs asked.

"You holding me down on the bed, my cock hard" Tony thrust his cock up against Gibbs. " And me wanting nothing more than for you to-."

"So I want you DiNozzo doesn't turn you on?" Gibbs smirked.

"Maybe if you said it in the bossy commanding tone you have."

"Tony." Gibbs barked.

"That's the tone." Tony grinned. "Now try it with I want you DiNozzo."

There was a moment of silence.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said in the same tone. "I want you so bad I can taste it."

Tony moaned. "That um, that so works."

Gibbs released Tony's arms as his lips touched Tony's ear. "If you wanted me to play boss with you all you had to do was ask."

With his arms free Tony's arms clutched at Gibbs back.

"I think you want to play boss with me." Tony grinned. "How many dreams have you had about that?"

Gibbs sighed.

"Did you take me in the elevator? In MTAC?" Tony groaned. "On your desk."

"Tony." Gibbs growled.

"On your desk was it." Tony sighed. "That would have been my second choice."

"What's your first." Gibbs moaned.

"The elevator." Tony's hands clawed down Gibbs back and squeezed his ass jerking him down forcing their hard cocks together.

"Damn." Gibbs sighed, as his lips crushed against Tony's devouring every inch of his lips and mouth. He just needed more, more of everything that was Tony.

Tony pulled back. "If this is what it's like just making out with you I'm not sure I can survive making love to you."

"This is just a small taste of what I want to do with you" Gibbs hands caressed up Tony's rib cage. "And to you."

"We need to stop?" Tony whimpered.

"Is that so?" Gibbs sighed. "You're so amazing, so beautiful I don't want to stop."

"Please stop" It was a plea now

"You're the one with your hands on my ass crushing my cock against yours." Gibbs smirked.

Tony again jerked Gibbs against him. "Just feels so good."

"Yes it does." Gibbs growled. "But your right."

Tony's head dropped back hard against the bed. "I knew you were going to say that."

"We have time." Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's lips. "There's no rush."

"I know." Tony placed a kiss on Gibbs' neck. "And that's exciting."

"Good." Gibbs said as he dropped down onto his back. Tony curled up next to him again his head on Gibbs' chest, his arm wrapped around his waist.

"Night." Tony said in the darkness.

"Good night." Gibbs sighed sleep being the furthest thing from his mind.

############################################################################

Stirring in his sleep, Gibbs mind slowly awoke and felt the body against him. It hadn't been a dream Gibbs thought to himself as he opened his eyes and saw Tony wrapped around his body. Gibbs smiled and placed a kiss on Tony's head.

"You can't get up I want to stay like this." Tony sighed.

"Okay." Gibbs chuckled.

"Good."

A few minutes passed and Tony lifted his head and looked at Gibbs.

"You're wide awake aren't you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled.

Tony slid his body up and laid on his side facing Gibbs. His hand gently caressing across Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs' eyes closed a moment as he reveled in the sensation of Tony's touch. He would never get tired of this. Opening his eyes he smiled at Tony.

"Did you sleep well?"

Tony nodded.

"Are you still okay with everything?" Gibbs asked rolling onto his side towards Tony.

Another nod.

"Have you lost the ability to speak?" Gibbs smirked.

"No." Tony shook his head as his arm slipped around Gibbs neck and pulled him down. Once their faces were almost touching Tony let his lips brush Gibbs. It was soft and brief but caused Gibbs to close his eyes. Then another touch of lips as Tony grew more confident and demanding until Tony was devouring Gibbs lips with an animalistic hunger.

Gibbs was surprised and overwhelmed by Tony's demanding kiss and he gave into everything Tony wanted. Letting Tony's tongue travel across his lips and taste his mouth. Gibbs moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arm around Tony eager to have their bodies as close as their lips.

After a few moments Tony slowed the kiss, pulling back but keeping his hand clutched at the back of Gibbs neck.

"That was um." Gibbs said through ragged breath.

"Not enough." Tony said as crushed their lips together again. They struggled for control, their tongues fighting, their lips waging a war in which it didn't matter who won. Gibbs had relaxed his hold on Tony and Tony was now rubbing his hard cock against Gibbs, causing Gibbs to groan into the kiss. Tony finally ripped his lips from Gibbs.

"God Tony." Gibbs growled. "You are-"

"What?" Tony sighed his hands wrapped around Gibbs clawing down his back.

"Eager and more aggressive then I thought you would be." Gibbs moaned.

"Is that not what you want?" Tony asked looking concerned.

"No! God no I love it." Gibbs sighed. "I just didn't expect it."

"I want to kiss you and touch you." Tony pulled Gibbs down against his body. "It feels so good."

"I want you to do whatever you want." Gibbs said. "I want you to experience everything."

"Everything?" Tony sighed.

"Yes." Gibbs ran his finger down Tony's jaw then let his finger brush across Tony's lips. "There's so much to experience together. So much."

"I want to." Tony paused. "Experience everything with you."

"We'll do whatever you want, for as long as you want, and go as slow as you need and want to."

"Will you survive going slow." Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "I think I can handle it. I'm not that old."

"That's not what I was talking about." Tony grinned. "Last night you wanted to throw me on the bed and make love to me."

"And?"

"Can you really wait?"

"To make love to you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"What exactly does making love mean to you?"

Tony looked confused. "You're asking me?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"Um well." Tony paused then went to open his mouth again and stopped.

"And you're the ladies man." Gibbs chuckled.

"In case you didn't notice." Tony smiled. "There's no ladies here."

"Okay but that doesn't change the question."

No answer.

Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "Do you think when I said I wanted to throw you down and make love to you that I meant anal sex?"

"Yes."

"There are so many other ways for me to make love to you."

"Tell me." Tony moaned as his hands grabbed Gibbs hips and thrust up against him.

"I could make love to you just like this." Gibbs rubbed his hard cock against Tony's. "Make you come just by rubbing our cocks together."

"Please" Tony sighed.

"Or I could wrap my hand around your cock and stroke you." Gibbs slide his hand between their body and raked his fingers over Tony's cock.

"Oh God." Tony cried as his fingers dug into Gibbs hips.

"Or I could suck your cock." Gibbs groaned the mere thought making him want to come. "Making love to you is so not just about having my cock inside you."

Tony grabbed Gibbs' face with both hands. "Then make love to me. Right now, like this."

"That's all I've wanted." Gibbs growled grabbing Tony's hips and slamming his cock against Tony's.

Tony sighed as he rubbed his cock against Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs moaned as he mirrored Tony's movements feeling his own need building.

"So good." Tony groaned the desire threatening to push him over the edge.

"Yes." Dripped from Gibbs lips just before crushing against Tony's.

Tony's head fell back pulling their lips apart. "I'm going to come."

"And I'll make you come, now." Gibbs sighed. "And every time we make love, however we make love."

"OH GOD." Tony cried out. "I can't-"

The release tore through Tony as his body shook and he clung to Gibbs. It was overwhelming and intense, tearing through Tony's body like some unforeseen force he had never experienced.

"That's it." Gibbs moaned as he let his own release crash in around him following Tony over the edge.

As Gibbs body settled he placed small kisses against Tony's neck.

"Hey you with me?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"Do you get it now?"

Tony looked up into Gibbs eyes his green eyes still full of desire and longing.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything?" Gibbs said his steel blue eyes locked on green.

"That you'll make love to me every way you mention and all the other ways you didn't"

"Over and over again." Gibbs said as he crushed his lips to Tony's.

##############################################################################

Tony poured a cup of coffee and grabbed the sugar and milk trying to make Gibbs toxic brew bearable. Then he looked out into the living room. Gibbs was sitting on the couch dressed for work, his head back on the couch, his eyes closed the first cup of coffee sitting empty on the coffee table. Tony's body shivered as the events of earlier this morning rushed through him. This all seemed like some surreal dream. He had never thought of being with a man, let alone Gibbs, but now all he could think about was Gibbs and everything he wanted to experience with him. With one look, one kiss, one touch, Gibbs had suddenly become all he wanted and all he needed. And knowing that Gibbs wanted nothing but him was amazing and terrifying.

Tony paused as another thought crashed in around him washing away the others.

"Are you just going to stare at me all morning?" Gibbs said as he suddenly looked at Tony.

"I guess not." Tony smiled pushing the thought away as he made his way into the living room sitting down next to Gibbs on the couch. He turned looking at the man as he pulled one leg up.

Gibbs hand came to rest on the leg. "Do I want to know what's going on in that head of yours?"

"You mean you don't?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "Most times, but right now. I'm not sure."

Tony leaned forward slightly staring into Gibbs eyes. "I'm thinking about how it felt having your hard cock rubbing against me as I came."

The blue eyes went black and his breathing increased. Gibbs threw Tony down on the couch, surprising the younger man and causing him to laugh.

"What have I gotten myself into." Gibbs smiled down at Tony.

"Oh you have no idea." Tony smirked.

"I think you're right." Gibbs sighed.

"I need to get ready for work." Tony grinned. "I can't be late again. My boss."

Gibbs nodded. "Wouldn't want you to have to make up some crazy excuse like the kitchen fire yesterday."

"Right." Tony's hand ran up Gibbs chest. "I'm not sure how I'd explain this one."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I'm creative but come on." Tony wrapped his arm around Gibbs neck. "How do you make a metaphoric excuse about being pinned down on the couch by your lover, your boss, as he looks down at you like he never wants to let you go."

"Is that what I look like?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Tony sighed. "And I don't want you to."

"Good." Gibbs nodded. "But you do need to leave so you can get ready for work."

Tony shook his head. "I put clothes in the car."

Gibbs smirked. "You always have been a quick learner."

"Is that right?" Tony smirked as his body squirmed under Gibbs.

"Yes." Gibbs wet his lips. "You learned very quickly just how to please me at work."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what did I do that pleased you so much at work?"

Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear. "Anything I asked you to do."

Tony moaned as he raised his lips to Gibbs ear. "I would do anything to please you."

There was a long pause. "At work."

Gibbs pulled back and looked at the evil grin playing across Tony's face.

"Oh." Gibbs sighed. "Don't tempt me."

###################################################################

Gibbs stepped off the elevator with Tony a few steps behind him.

"Gear up." Gibbs said suddenly stopping in mid step. Tony running into him.

Ziva and McGee looking at the situation and tried not to laugh.

Gibbs turned around.

"Sorry boss was um, thinking about something else."

"Yeah I get that DiNozzo."

Tony took a couple steps back.

Ziva and McGee grabbed their gear and in moments they were back in the elevator.

#################################################################

Gibbs had gotten the call in the car on the way to work. Dead Marine Captain.

The local LEO's were already at the house when they arrived. One cop talking to the crying wife in the kitchen another standing over the prone body on the floor.

"Ziva-"

"Talk to the wife." She finished his sentence.

"McGee-"

"Already sketching and shooting boss."

"T-DiNozzo." Gibbs caught himself.

"At your six boss." Tony tried not to smile at Gibbs slight slip.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs said to the LEO as he flashed his badge.

"Wife thinks it was just a heart attack."

Gibbs nodded.

"He came in to start the fireplace. Wife heard a thud called out his name, didn't get a reply so came in and found him like this."

Gibbs bend down. "Did she touch him or move the body."

"Said she turned him onto his back, checked for a pulse, called 911 and started CPR."

"And?" Gibbs looked up at the cop.

"EMT's pronounced him when they arrived on scene."

Gibbs looked at the body seeing no obvious wound or injury. Then he moved over to the fireplace and dipped inside looking up the chimney. Again he didn't see anything obvious. He stood up.

"Let's go." Gibbs said to Tony as they made their way into the kitchen.

They spoke to the wife briefly asking if there was a latter. In the garage was her reply.

Gibbs waited by the back of the house with a grab pole. A few moments later Tony returned carrying a ladder. He placed it against the house and stood there.

"Waiting for an invitation?" Gibbs barked

"No boss." Tony said as he started up the latter, Gibbs following a few rungs behind. Tony stopped as he reached a point where he could see the roof. "Looks clear."

Tony glanced back at Gibbs, a wide DiNozzo grin suddenly crossing his lips.

"Like what you see?" Tony asked surprised to find Gibbs staring at his ass.

Gibbs glanced up at Tony and cleared his throat. "Get moving."

"Sure." Tony smirked as he stepped off the latter and onto the roof. He made his way to the chimney and pulled his flashlight from his pocket. Just as he was about to look down into the chimney he paused waiting for Gibbs to approach.

"What you waiting for?" Gibbs asked.

"Though maybe you'd want to stare at my ass again while I was bent over."

"Push you down the damn chimney is more like it."

Tony grinned. "By my ass right?"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs barked. "Light."

Tony turned on the flashlight and leaned over looking down the chimney.

"Looks clear." Tony said as he stood back up.

Gibbs pushed the grabber bar down the chimney searching for any obstruction but finding nothing.

"It's clean." Gibbs sighed.

"Unlike your mind." Tony mumbled under his breath.

Gibbs took a step towards Tony.

Tony prepared for the head slap as well as being yelled at.

"It's hard to keep my thoughts clean when you're wiggling your ass in my face." Gibbs said in a low grumble.

"I was so not wiggling my ass!" Tony said sounding offended.

"Right." Gibbs rolled his eyes as he walked back over and made his way down the latter. Already back in the house before Tony even moved again.

"What ya got Duck?"

"Looks like a Myocardial infarction"

"Heart attack."

Ducky nodded. "I'll know for sure when we get him home."

Gibbs nodded and walked out of the house His team exchanged glances then hurried to follow after him.

##########################################################################

"Duck."

"Myocardial infarction." Duck repeated his earlier assessment.

"That's it?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro they can't all be murder and mayhem."

"I'll gladly take a simple heart attack today." Gibbs smirked.

"Then I'm glad to be able to be able to oblige." Ducky smiled.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs turned and walked out of autopsy and into the elevator.

When the elevator doors open he stepped out behind the bullpen and took a few steps stopping when he saw a young woman approach Tony's desk. A very beautiful young blond, that he thought was from accounting or records he couldn't remember. He waited watching to see how the scene would unfold.

"Ashley what can I do for you?" Tony smiled as she approached.

She leaned against his desk suggestively. "Just a question about one of your receipts."

"Sure."

Handing it to him she made sure to brush her fingers against him, looking surprised when he pulled back quickly.

"It's from Tool Tack for the knife I lost." Tony explained.

She looked at the receipt again as he handed it back. "I see. Thanks." Again she was smiling at him.

"Something else?" He asked no hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Um no." She seemed confused.

"Okay." Tony smiled then went back to the report he had been working on.

Still confused she stood up and slowly walked away as if Tony were going to change his mind and call her back.

Gibbs was almost as surprised as the woman at Tony's reaction.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ziva asked having seen the display.

"Yeah why?" Tony looked up at her.

"No reason." She said her eyes narrowing.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk. "Captain Altman died of a heart attack."

"Kinda anti-climatic." McGee sighed.

"Like your dates." Tony grinned. McGee rolled his eyes.

"Get me your reports and get out of here." Gibbs said never looking up.

A moment later three reports hit his desk and he smirked. When he looked up all three agents were already waiting for the elevator, disappearing as the doors opened and closed. Gibbs sighed and ran his hands over his face. He should go home, work on the boat, sleep, anything to occupy his mind. Tony had tore out of here, he obviously had something to do or somewhere to be. And that was fine. He couldn't expect Tony to want to spend every night with him, it was unrealistic no matter how much Gibbs wanted exactly that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Different sides of people. SLASH Gibbs/Tony**

**Summary: Gibbs goes to a familiar club to relax, never expecting to see anyone he knows there. What happens when he sees someone he knows and wants?**

**Wanted to write a story where Gibbs is the one doing the pursuing and Tony is new to everything.**

**Feedback: is always welcome and appreciated. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I love hearing everyone is enjoying it :)**

**Thanks so much to Alisa123 for editing.****Editor/Beta's Notes: "I apologize if I've missed any mi****s****takes, I am human...I do my best to catch ALL mistakes, but some can slip through. Thanks, Alisa" ****

Pulling up to the house, Gibbs was suddenly on alert as he saw the unfamiliar car parked in the drive. He stopped his car behind the vehicle, blocking the car in, the worst case scenario always at the front of his mind. Stepping out of the car, he unsnapped his holster as he made his way to the front door. Stepping inside he glanced towards the living room seeing Chinese food boxes on the coffee table. Gibbs stepped into the living room and seeing no one, he walked towards the kitchen.

He smiled when he saw Tony sitting on the kitchen counter looking at his phone.

Tony suddenly looked up. "Hi."

"Hey." Gibbs said, walking across the kitchen towards Tony. "The car?"

"What?" Tony paused for a moment. "Oh right. Having some work done on mine it's a rental."

Gibbs nodded. "I had to drop my car off after work so I thought I'd bring over some dinner."

Another nod.

"Did you have plans?" Tony sighed as he saw the look on Gibbs face. "I should have asked you. I can just put this stuff in your fridge."

Seeing that Tony was about to jump down. Gibbs slid between Tony's legs and let his hands move up Tony's thighs and to his hips. "You're not going anywhere."

"I don't want to assume that you want me here all-"

"I want you here." Gibbs sighed cutting off Tony's sentence with a brief kiss.

Tony smiled. "Are you always this affectionate with the person you're dating.?"

"Sometimes." Gibbs nodded.

"This passionate?" Tony asked running his hands over Gibbs' chest.

"Always." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony's hand drifted down and grabbed Gibbs already hard cock.

"This horny?" Tony grinned.

"That's because of you." Gibbs smirked.

"Good to know." Tony smiled releasing Gibbs' cock.

"You really are trying to drive me crazy aren't you?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "Is it working?"

"Yeah."

Tony grinned again.

"What's that grin for?" Gibbs asked.

"You staring at my ass today."

"That was, a-"

"A moment of weakness?" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Controlled desire."

"Really." Tony laughed. "Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"Well feel free to ogle my ass any time you want."

"I think I'll reserve that, for when we're alone."

"We were alone." Tony said.

"Alone and not at work."

"It's okay you know." Tony paused. "When we're alone at work, to let it show."

"That's ah, a hard line to walk."

"Gibbs. There's nothing wrong with walking that line." Tony smiled. "I'm not saying jump over it."

Gibbs sighed. "It would be so easy to jump over it with you."

"But you won't" Tony was suddenly staring at Gibbs' chest. "I know you. You can always separate work and personal."

"Most of the time." Gibbs said his mind screaming at him to ask, as he slid his hand under Tony's chin and pulled it up. The question didn't come. Instead Gibbs smiled as his finger brushed across Tony's lips.

Tony greedily sucked Gibbs' finger into his mouth.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed the action having an immediate effect on him.

"Yes?" Tony said around Gibbs' finger then continuing to suck and lick over it.

The image of Tony with his mouth wrapped around his cock suddenly flashed across Gibbs' mind.

"I've already established you're driving me crazy you don't need to keep doing it."

"It's fun." Tony smirked releasing Gibbs' finger for a moment then returning to the action.

Gibbs sighed, as he watched Tony's mouth move over his finger.

This time when Tony let Gibbs' finger slip through his lips he grinned.

"You're thinking about my lips around your cock aren't you?"

"Yes." Gibbs sighed.

"Do you think I'll be any good at sucking your cock?"

"Yes."

"I want to." Tony sighed

"What?"

"Suck your cock." Tony said in a seductive voice that was full of promise. "I want to be able to make you come with my lips wrapped around your c-."

"Tony stop." Gibbs growled. "Or I'll come from you just talking about it."

"Really? It turns you on that much that I want to suck your dick." Tony grinned changing his wording slightly.

"Yes." Gibbs moaned.

"I want to taste every inch of you." Tony's hand grabbed Gibbs' cock.

"Please." Gibbs could feel the release threatening.

Tony leaned forward pressing his lips to Gibbs' ear. "And when you come I still won't stop."

Gibbs clung to Tony's hips.

"I'll just keep sucking your cock until your hard again."

"Tony!" Gibbs grabbed Tony's hands forcing it away from his cock.

Gibbs took a deep breath and stared at Tony.

"I know you liked that." Tony smirked.

"Yeah. I did." Gibbs chuckled. "It's nice to know you're so eager."

Tony laughed. "Eager. That's a nice way to put it."

Gibbs grinned.

"I want us both turned on." Tony smiled.

"Believe me that's not a problem."

"No it's not." Tony sighed as he grabbed Gibbs' hand and put it on his own hard cock. "Not a problem at all."

"I see that." Gibbs licked his lips. "Well feel it."

"Yeah." Tony smiled again.

God he loved that smile. It made everything seem possible, Gibbs thought.

"But I'm still figuring it all out, learning everything as we go." Tony said.

"I know." Gibbs pulled his hand away from Tony's cock. "And you're doing extremely well.

"Good."

"And you can never talk to me in that voice unless we are alone." Gibbs sighed.

"What voice?" Tony asked letting the seductive tone return.

"That voice!" Gibbs shook his head.

"The one that tells you that I want you, right now."

"Yes." Gibbs' eyes dilated.

"I'll try to remember to reserve that for private moments." Tony grinned.

"Why do I think that won't happen?" Gibbs smirked.

"Because you know me so well." Tony chuckled.

"I do." Gibbs nodded. "Now let's eat.

Tony let his head fall back, as he sighed.

"Come on." Gibbs chuckled as he took Tony's hand pulling his down from the counter.

###########################################################################

"Do you ever eat anything other than take out." Tony asked as he shoved another bite in his mouth.

"Steak."

Tony laughed. "Right I forgot about that."

Gibbs wiped his hands on his napkin, then balled it up and tossed into his empty container.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and be right back down."

"Okay." Tony said through another bite.

Gibbs disappeared up the stairs.

Walking into the bedroom Gibbs pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper then grabbed a t-shirt and sweats from the dresser. When he turned around Tony was standing a few feet away from him.

Gibbs smirked. "Looking for something?"

"You." Tony smiled.

"Miss me already?"

"Yes." Tony nodded as he closed the distance between them.

Tony's hands curled into fists in the hair on the back of Gibbs' head, and yanked Gibbs forward crushing their lips together. The kiss was full of passion and hunger, as Tony forced not only their lips but their bodies together. He wanted every part of them to touch to have contact in some way.

Gibbs was doing everything in his power to help Tony with that as his arms wrapped around Tony and clawed at his back forcing them tighter together. His own desire growing, feed by the demanding nature of Tony's kiss.

When it seemed as if nothing would separate them, Tony jerked Gibbs' head back ripping their lips apart as he fought for breath.

"Just kissing someone" Tony forced air into his lungs. "Isn't suppose to be this erotic."

"It is when you kiss the right person." Gibbs sighed.

Tony nodded. "I just didn't expect it to be like this."

"Like what?" Gibbs asked.

"Animalistic, wanting to touch every piece of you, needing to just experience everything about you." Tony didn't know how else to explain it.

"It's all new to you. It's exciting." Gibbs smiled.

"That's not it." Tony shook his head. "It's you."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Gibbs smirked.

"I've kissed a man before it wasn't like this."

"Really?" Gibbs looked surprised.

"An experiment I wanted to know what it was like." Tony shrugged. "It wasn't like this."

"What else did you do as an experiment?" Gibbs asked.

"Just a kiss." Tony smiled.

"Good."

"Ah. I get it." Tony grinned as he smacked Gibbs' chest then wrapped his arms back around his waist. "You're all turned on because you're the first."

Gibbs chuckled. "Um it's."

Tony started laughed. "Oh you are normally such a good liar."

Gibbs just shook his head.

"You can tell me." Tony grinned. "It's okay."

"What?" Gibbs shrugged. "Who wouldn't be turned on by being someone's first."

"Then you must really be turned on."

"Why's that?"

"You've already been the first for a number of things and." Tony pulled Gibbs' hips hard against him. "I guarantee you'll be the first for many, many more."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed. "You are-"

"A bad, bad boy." Tony said in that seductive voice.

"Yes you are." Gibbs said grabbing Tony by the middle of the shirt and throwing him on the bed.

Tony laid there his body arching up as he stared up at Gibbs.

"And what's my punishment for turning you on Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled as he climbed onto the bed crawling up Tony's body.

"Anything I want." Gibbs' lips kissed their way down Tony's throat.

Tony moaned. "Is this how you punish all the bad boys you capture?"

"All the time." Gibbs smirked.

Tony's eyes went wide and he grabbed Gibbs by the ass and pulled him down hard. "That's not even funny."

Gibbs chuckled intrigued by Tony's jealousy. Tony used the opportunity to toss Gibbs on his back, Tony immediately straddling his groin.

Still Tony wasn't quick enough to grab Gibbs' arms and he felt Gibbs' hands lock onto his hips.

Gibbs stared up at Tony with lust and desire in his eyes.

"Now what Special Agent Gibbs?" Tony smirked. "The tables have turned."

"Have they?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow as his hand slid over Tony's slack covered cock.

"Gibbs." Tony moaned as his head tipped back and his eyes closed.

Gibbs bucked his hips up throwing Tony off, and then pushing him back down on the bed.

Tony stared up at Gibbs waiting but Gibbs didn't move.

"What is?" Tony sighed. "Why did you stop?"

"I need to ask you something?" Gibbs said knowing he was breaking the moment, but needing to ask.

"Okay." Tony smiled.

"Why are you still calling me Gibbs?"

Tony chuckled. "Um I'm not sure."

"Is it easier that way?" Gibbs stare was intense.

"Easier to what?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Stay detached." Gibbs paused. "From me...from this."

Tony swallowed hard and momentarily looked away. When he looked back at Gibbs he saw the sadness in Gibbs' eyes.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Gibbs sighed as he dropped down on his back. "I really thought I was wrong after the way you acted with Ashley today."

"Ashley?" Tony furrowed his brow then realized. "You saw me talking to Ashley?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know." Tony turned on his side facing Gibbs. He ran his hand over Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs grabbed it and held it in place, then he looked over at Tony. "That you didn't flirt with her, yeah I got that but that still doesn't explain why? Why you still feel you need to keep some part of yourself detached from me, us."

Tony stared at Gibbs' chest and Gibbs released his hand.

"If this isn't working for you tell me." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Because it seemed like you wanted this."

"I do." Tony sighed as his hand cupped Gibbs' face. "I mean the kitchen, here now. How can you think I don't want this?"

Gibbs chuckled. "That's about arousal, desire, sex, it doesn't mean you want anything more."

Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Is this still just about sex for you? Tell me." Gibbs paused. "I'll understand."

There was silence.

When no reply came Gibbs nodded.

"It's okay." Gibbs forced a smile. He climbed out of bed and opened a drawer searching for a t-shirt.

"Gibbs." Tony got up following Gibbs and grabbing his arm.

Gibbs chuckled at Tony's use of his last name again. "What?"

Tony sighed and released Gibbs arm. "It's nothing. I always call you Gibbs."

"At work." Gibbs paused. "I call you DiNozzo at work. This isn't work."

There was no reply.

"You told me DiNozzo wasn't right in this context." Gibbs sighed. "Gibbs isn't either."

Tony nodded.

"You need to figure out what you want." Gibbs slipped on a t-shirt then looked at Tony. "If it's just sex...then we need to stop this now. If it's more than we can talk."

Another nod.

"I'm going to work on the boat. You can stay if you want. If you don't that's fine to. I'll move my car just in case."

And with that said, Gibbs walked out of the bedroom.

Tony slumped down onto the edge of the bed. Everything was going so well, perfect almost, yet Tony knew what he was doing. And part of him knew Gibbs would figure it out. But why couldn't he just admit everything, face everything that was happening around him? He flopped back on the bed. Because if he admitted it then there was no going back and that meant realizing he could lose it all.

##########################################################################

Gibbs had moved his car wanting to give Tony the ability to leave, now he was down in the basement working on the boat. The boat was the one constant in his life and he was never so grateful for it as he was now. He never should have let this happen, should have realized it was a mistake from the beginning. The fact that Tony had showed up at his door believing sex could be the only thing between them should have been his first clue. Then he thought Tony had worked it out, wanted more, understood that Gibbs wanted and needed more. But something was still wrong and Gibbs knew it. Tony still using his last name had been the big sign. It keeps things on a different level, it was the same reason Gibbs always called Tony, DiNozzo at work. It made sure Gibbs kept his feelings for Tony in check. Tony was doing the same thing, accept he was doing it to keep his feelings about their relationship in check. Gibbs just wished he knew why.

The sound of a car starting made Gibbs pause. He listened as he heard the car pull out of the driveway and disappear down the road. Gibbs ran his hands over his face. That says a lot, he thought to himself. Then he chuckled. Usually he was the one that ran away.

##########################################################################

Gibbs had been sitting at his desk for over an hour when his agents started to trickle in. First McGee, then Ziva and with four minutes to spare, Tony. He didn't look up when any of them walked in.

Just as they had all settled in Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs." There was a pause. "Be right there."

"Case?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs shook his head, as he headed towards the elevator.

He stepped off the elevator and into Abby's lab.

"What ya got for me Abs?"

"The gun found was the same one used in the Kepler murder" Abby smiled knowing the information would please him. An Navy lieutenant had been arrested with the gun last night and it matched a murder case from months ago.

Gibbs smirked. "Then I guess you can have this."

She grinned as she took the Caf-Pow from him taking a long drink.

"How many have you had already?" Gibbs asked seeing the way she tapped her feet.

"Only three." She smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "Three and it's not even-"

"Hey Abby I wanted to know if-" Tony stopped as he walked in and saw Gibbs.

"Tony." She smiled.

"Abs." He paused. "I can come back."

"No." She held up her hands. "We so have to talk."

"About?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

She put her hands on her hips. "The new girlfriend. You've been avoiding me and I want to know why. Come on! You never say someone is special."

"Abby now's not the time." Tony glanced over at Gibbs. "Work."

"Why do you have a case?" She looked at Gibbs.

"No." Gibbs placed a kiss on Abby's check before walking out.

Tony watched him walk out of the lab, then turned back to Abby.

"So?" Abby grinned. "Tell me about her?"

Tony ran his hands down his face.

"What?" Abby asked looking confused.

##########################################################################

"Night Gibbs." Ziva smiled.

"Night." Gibbs nodded.

Ziva stopped at Tony's desk. "Wanna grab a drink?"

"Sure." Tony smiled. "That is the best idea I've heard all day."

Tony grabbed his backpack and glanced at Gibbs.

"Night Boss."

"Night Tony." Gibbs said meeting Tony's glance.

Gibbs use of his first name made Tony pause, the guilt spreading over his face.

"Coming?" Ziva asked unaware of the underlying discussion taking place between the two men.

"Yeah." Tony said jogging over to meet Ziva at the elevator.

Shortly after the two left Abby came running into the bullpen and stopped.

"Abs." Gibbs said.

"Where's Tony?"

"He left about ten minutes ago with Ziva." Gibbs returned to staring at the reports in front of him.

"Oh." Abby sighed just standing there

"You okay Abs?" Gibbs asked still not looking up.

"I'm worried about Tony."

Gibbs sighed not sure he even wanted to know why. He looked up at her.

"He's upset."

"About?"

"The new girlfriend."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Gibbs." Abby bit her lower lip. "He's really freaked out."

"Abby you know how Tony is. He'll get over it." He sighed. "He always does."

Abby nodded and looked at the floor.

Gibbs stood up and hugged her. "Abby it will be fine."

Now if Gibbs could just convince himself that.

######################################################################

Tossing the keys on the table, he hung up his coat and made his way upstairs to change. When he re-emerged down stairs he was in jeans and a t-shirt. The only thought on his mind of the basement, boat and Bourbon. Making his way down to the basement he poured a drink and took a long sip, then made his way to the boat. He had only been working a few minutes when his phone rang. He sighed as he looked over at it ringing on the tool bench, the thought of ignoring it filling his mind. Then as if deciding for him the ringing ceased and he went back to work. A moment later it rang again and he went over and looked at the caller id. Abby. His head dropped back, again thinking of ignoring it. Instead he flipped the phone open and held it to his ear.

"Yeah." Gibbs head shot up as he heard the concern and fear in her voice. "Abby slow down I can't understand you."

Another long string of words, most completely ignored by Gibbs accept for the words Tony and ER.

"Where?" Gibbs barked trying to get her to focus. "I'm on my way."

And Gibbs ran up the basement steps taking two at a time.

###################################################################

Walking into the ER, Gibbs forced himself to remain calm as he looked around, his gaze finally falling on the two women sitting in the waiting area.

"Gibbs!" Abby practically screamed and ran towards him and into his arms.

"Abs." Gibbs hugged her back.

Ziva walked over to the two.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked looking at Ziva, as he continued to hug Abby.

"A fight." Ziva sighed. "It wasn't Tony's fault."

Abby turned and looked at Ziva.

"Abby?" Gibbs grabbed her by the arms and held her back from him. "What is it?"

She shook her head.

He glared at her.

"Abs?"

She looked at the floor. He let go of her and let out a long breath looking at Ziva.

"Tony started it didn't he?" His voice was calmer than he expected.

"I do not think he meant-"

"DID TONY START IT!" Gibbs bellowed.

"Yes." Ziva answered, surprised by Gibbs interrogation like voice.

"Is he okay?" Gibbs voice had returned to a low grumble.

"Yes." Ziva nodded.

Gibbs stared at her. "Ziva!"

"Scrapes and bruises. A chair over the head."

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair as he tried to hide the concern he knew was creeping onto his face.

"He will be fine. They are doing a CT to check for a concussion."

"Was he conscious when they brought him in?"

"Yes." Ziva paused. "We brought him in."

Gibbs looked puzzled.

"The cut on his head was bleeding heavily and we were concerned." Ziva paused. "He did not want to come."

"Yeah I'm sure he didn't." Gibbs sighed. Then he looked at Ziva seeing a small cut across her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." She nodded.

He touched her forehead looking at the cut.

She pulled back. "It is nothing."

"And the fight?" Gibbs looked back and forth between the two women.

Neither answered.

"Let me guess." Gibbs shook his head. "A woman."

"They were talking." Ziva paused. "That's it."

"Yeah. Why do I not believe that." Gibbs said exasperated.

"They were really just talking Gibbs!" Abby stressed. "I mean he touched her hand but that was it."

"And what were they talking about?"

They both shook their heads.

"We were talking and not paying attention." Ziva explained.

"I think at one point they were talking about you." Abby suddenly added then wanted to take it back.

"Why?" Gibbs brow furrowed.

She didn't answer.

"Abs"

She sighed. "I heard him say something about he's my boss, my friend and I ruined it, all of it."

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"Did you two have a fight?" There was an overwhelming sad look in her eyes. "I don't like it when you fight."

"Ms. Scioto?" The voice reached Abby's ears and she forgot her question to Gibbs as she saw the doctor walking towards them.

"Is Tony okay?" She asked. Gibbs and Ziva at her side.

"He's going to be fine." The doctor smiled. "He'll have one hell of a headache, but there's no concussion."

Abby sighed with relief.

"He did need some stitches in the head laceration. The other cuts we just cleaned up and bandaged those that needed it."

"Can he go home?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but I would like someone to stay with him at least tonight."

"He can stay with me or I can stay at his place." Abby chimed in.

Gibbs remained silent.

"Good. I'll get the release forms ready." The doctor flipped through the chart in front of him. "Do any of you know a Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"That's me." Gibbs said. "Why?"

"You're listed as his emergency contact and POA." The doctor said.

Gibbs looked taken aback.

"We've given him some heavy pain killers and I need you to sign his release forms." The doctor paused. "And I'll have the nurse go over his care with you."

Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs?" Abby looked at Gibbs.

"I'll go over everything with you."

"Okay."

"Come with me." The doctor said leading Gibbs back through the ER doors.

A few minutes later the nurse was going over Tony's care with Gibbs.

"It's precautionary. Watch for change in his behavior, dilated pupils, slurred speech, anything out of the ordinary." She smiled.

"Yeah I've been through this with him before." Gibbs smirked, remembering the countless times Tony had been hit on the head.

"The medicine will make him sleepy."

"And amusing." Gibbs chuckled.

She grinned. "I've noticed that."

Gibbs smiled. "Keep him hydrated. Rest and recovery."

"You really have been through this before." She chuckled. "Does your partner make a habit of getting hit on the head a lot?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Maybe he just likes your TLC." She smiled.

He looked confused, then her statement suddenly hit him.

"No he's not my "partner."" He shook his head. "We work together."

"Oh God I'm sorry I thought." She bit her lip, a look of complete mortification on her face. "I just thought."

"It's okay. Really." Gibbs forced a smile. "No offense taken."

"It's just he was asking if anyone called you." She was still trying to cover for her assumption.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "Long story."

"I'll take you in to see him." She smiled.

The nurse pushed aside the curtain revealing Tony laying in the hospital bed. He was staring at his feet. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bossman. Abby call you."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Mr. DiNozzo. How are you feeling?" She asked as she checked his I.V.

"Awesome." He smiled.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Hey." Tony half whispered at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked over at him.

"Come here." Tony said wiggling his finger at Gibbs.

Gibbs stepped over to the side of the bed.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you taking me home with you?" Tony asked his hand caressing up Gibbs' arm.

The nurse's eyebrow went up. Maybe she hadn't misjudged the situation.

Gibbs glanced at her, then back at Tony.

"Abby's going to take you home or back to her place." Gibbs paused. "Whichever you prefer."

"I prefer to go home with you." Tony said staring at Gibbs. "Please."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed, wanting nothing more than to give in.

Tony's hand fell from Gibbs' arm. "Right. I don't get that privilege anymore"

"Abby will take good care of you." Gibbs said softly. "You'll sleep."

"But not in your arms." Tony's voice trailed off as he turned to the nurse at his arm who looked very uncomfortable. "I fucked up everything and now he doesn't love me anymore."

"Tony." Gibbs dropped his shoulders.

"I'll leave you two alone and finish up his release forms." The nurse said realizing this was a private conversation.

Once she was gone, there was only silence.

"Can you leave please." Tony asked not even looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

Walking out of the room, Gibbs made his way out of the ER and to the waiting room.

"Is he okay?" Abby jumped up when she saw Gibbs.

"He's um foggy from the medication but he'll be fine."

"What do I have to do?" Abby asked looking concerned.

"He'll probably just sleep and-"

"Tony." Abby saw the nurse wheeling him out of the ER and she ran to meet them. She bend down and hugged him.

"I'm okay Abby." Tony forced a smile his mind slightly more clear. He wasn't sure if it was that the medication was wearing off or because of his conversation with Gibbs.

She released him and smiled. "I will take such good care of you."

"I know." He smiled.

"But I need to get all the information from Gibbs first."

He nodded.

"It will be easier if he just stays with me." Gibbs said stepping forward.

Abby raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Abby."

"Are you sure?" She almost looked relieved.

Abby had the biggest heart imaginable and would do anything for the people she loved, but she was also a nervous wreck when someone was hurt.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Gibbs nodded the lie slipping easily from his lips.

"Boss I'll be fine with Abby." Tony quickly added.

"I'm sure you would be." Gibbs nodded. "But I'm not sure Abby would be fine with you."

Abby bit her lip in no way offended by the statement knowing exactly what Gibbs met.

"I'll pull the car around." Gibbs said as he disappear.

The nurse hid a smile.

##########################################################################

The ride home had been spent in silence. At first because of the uncomfortable situation and then because Tony had fallen asleep. When Gibbs pulled into the drive, he climbed out and made his way over to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and gently touched Tony's arm.

"Tony." Gibbs said. "Where home."

Tony stirred and looked up at Gibbs. His hand came up and caressed Gibbs' cheek. Then the sleep induces haze faded and he let his hand drift away from Gibbs' face.

"You okay?"

Tony nodded as he slowly slid out of the car and walked towards the door, Gibbs on his heels. He pushed the door open and wobbled slightly as he stepped inside.

"Here." Gibbs slipped his arm around Tony's waist. Tony unwillingly placed his arm around Gibbs' neck as the man led him up the stairs to the bedroom. Once Tony was safely sitting on the edge of the bed, Gibbs stepped back.

"I'm okay." Tony tried to smile.

"Do you want to change?"

Tony shook his head.

"Okay." Gibbs helped Tony slide his coat off and the younger man immediately laid back.

"I just want to sleep." Tony said as his eyes closed.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks." Tony sighed.

Gibbs didn't answer but removed Tony's shoe's, then pulled the blanket up over him. Standing there he just stared at the man. His hand brushed the hair from Tony's forehead, then traced down his jaw line. Gibbs sighed then turned and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

#####################################################################

After checking on Tony for the tenth time Gibbs finally slumped down onto the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table and fell asleep. It was movement upstairs that woke him, and he made his way up to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway and leaned against the frame, as he saw Tony walking out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats. Tony stopped.

"How you feeling?" Gibbs asked trying not to let his eyes drift to Tony's bare chest.

"Like someone used my head for batting practice." Tony paused. "Repeatedly."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

"Hope you don't mind." Tony said looking down at the sweats. "Was getting a little warm in the slacks."

"Not a problem." Gibbs paused. "Aspirin?"

"Just took some." Tony smiled, as he walked back over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Need anything else?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head.

"Just let me know if you do." Gibbs turned to leave.

"Gibbs."

He paused and turned back to Tony.

"I'm sorry about earlier at the hospital. The medica-"

"I know." Gibbs nodded.

"Makes me say stupid things. Do stupid things."

"I remember."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah. I'm sure you do."

"Go back to sleep." Gibbs again turning to walk out of the room.

"I was right... wasn't I?"

Gibbs sighed. "About what?"

"Back at the hospital. When I said you didn't love me anymore." Tony didn't expect an answer.

"I've loved you a long time Tony." Gibbs said without turning around. "That hasn't changed."

Tony was surprised by the admission.

"Now go back to sleep." Gibbs added, then left the room

##################################################################


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Different sides of people. SLASH Gibbs/Tony**

**Summary: Gibbs goes to a familiar club to relax, never expecting to see anyone he knows there. What happens when he sees someone he knows and wants?**

**Wanted to write a story where Gibbs is the one doing the pursuing and Tony is new to everything.**

**Feedback: is always welcome and appreciated. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I love hearing everyone is enjoying it :)**

**Editor is having some e-mail issues so I did my best to get all the mistakes out of this myself. **

####################################

Tony rolled over and winced as the back of his head touched the pillow. He sat up trying to ignore the ache in his head. Looking around he remembered where he was and that it was daylight.

"Gibbs." Tony called out as he walked down the steps. "Gibbs are you here."

"No but I am." Abby smiled and jumped up from the couch. She ran over and hugged Tony.

"Hey Abs." Tony hugged her back. "Gibbs make you come to babysit me?"

She stepped back and shook her head.

"Then why?"

"He said tell you that you are taking a sick day." Abby smiled.

"What else?"

"That you should stay here." Abby paused. "If you want, but you don't have to."

Tony chuckled.

"But that he'd like you too." Abby played with the hem of her skirt. "I don't like it when you two fight."

"We're not fighting." Tony barked then sighed calming his voice. "We're not."

"I don't believe you." Abby pouted.

"So are you staying with me all day?" Tony asked trying to change the subject.

"No. If you want to go home I can take you on the way back to work." Abby forced a smile.

#######################################################################

Gibbs had been rereading the same line in the file for twenty minutes. He rubbed his hand over his forehead looking up when he heard the elevator open. Abby walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"Abs." Gibbs nodded.

"Um Tony's okay."

"Good."

"I told him you said take a sick day."

Another nod.

"And I dropped him off at his apartment on my way in."

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said turning back to the file.

"You're welcome." She sighed as she walked away.

Once she was gone Gibbs slapped the folder closed.

########################################################################

Gibbs walked into the house before six, a record for him, but today he just wanted out.

"Is this a record for you?"

Gibbs stopped in mid stride seeing Tony standing in the living room.

"Probably." Gibbs nodded.

"Rough day?" Tony asked.

"I thought Abby took you home." Gibbs said walking past Tony and into the kitchen.

"She did."

Gibbs looked at the coffee pot.

"I made coffee."

"Thanks." Gibbs poured a cup and took a long drink. Then walked back into the living room and sat it down on the coffee table. He slipped off his dress jacket.

"Hungry?"

"Tony why are you here?" Gibbs asked rubbing his forehead.

"I thought maybe you'd want to order a pizza or some Chi-"

"No, I don't." Gibbs eyes locked on Tony's.

"Right." Tony nodded.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"I just wanted to have some dinner." Tony paused. "With my friend."

"Yeah." Gibbs shook his head. "Tonight's not a good night for that."

Tony nodded. "I don't think it ever will be a good night again."

As Tony went to hurry passed Gibbs he felt the hand grasp his forearm.

"I can't just put everything that's happened out of my mind that quickly. It's gonna take some time to get back into just friend mode." Gibbs sighed. "I need a little time."

Another nod as Tony's hand caress Gibbs' cheek. "I get it."

"Then why are you touching me like that? " Gibbs leaned into Tony's touch fighting the need to kiss the hand touching him.

Tony let his hand drop away from Gibbs' face but made no attempt to pull his arm from Gibbs grasp.

"What is it?"

Tony forced a smile, even as the tears threatened. "I just wanted to make everything right again."

"What do you want to make right? Our friendship?" Gibbs paused pulling Tony closer. "Or our relationship?"

"Both. I think."

"Then tell me? Whatever it is you need to say." Gibbs said leaning towards Tony's.

"I love you." Tony sighed. "I do."

Gibbs let the words sink in, took some slight solace in the spoken admission, even though he knew in some way they were empty.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't love you." Tony shook his head. "I can't."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Why?"

Tony felt the emotion crashing in around him. "Because I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me." Gibbs held Tony close. "I promise."

"You can't promise that, no one can." Tony forced a half smile. "And now I can't even have you as a friend so what do I do?"

"Tony." Gibbs grip on Tony's arm loosened. "I'm still your friend. I swear."

Staring into Gibbs' eyes, Tony nodded trying not to cry.

"I can't not have you in my life." Tony let out a deep breath.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"You're the one constant. The one person I can count on. No matter what." Tony looked away. "For over ten years."

"And you will always be able to count on me." Gibbs' lips brushed Tony's ear. "Always."

"And when you don't love me anymore because it all comes crashing down?" Tony chuckled sadly. "It always happens."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist pressing his lips to Tony's ear.

"I love you and I always will." Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "And nothing will change that."

"Yeah." Tony said it sarcastically.

"If I can't love you as a lover." Gibbs paused. "Then I'll love you as a friend."

A tear rolled down Tony's cheek.

"Are we clear about that?"

Tony nodded.

"And the fight?" Gibbs asked.

"It was stupid." Tony shook his head.

"Most fights are."

Gibbs stared at Tony wanting to ask, needing to know, but also feeling it wasn't his place. If Tony didn't want a relationship with him he had no right to ask if the fight was over the woman.

"She was just listening to me. A shoulder to cry on." Tony paused. "I was telling her how I screwed up with you. That I ruined everything with the one person I never wanted to hurt."

Gibbs nodded.

"Well." Tony chuckled. "When her boyfriend walked in and saw us talking. He took it the wrong way."

"I'm sure he did." Gibbs paused. "But why start a fight."

"I needed something an outlet for the anger." Tony shrugged. "But it wasn't about her. I swear."

"It doesn't matter." Gibbs shook his head.

"Yes it does." Tony nodded. "Because I don't like you looking at me that way."

"What way?" Gibbs asked puzzled.

"Like I wanted someone beside you." Tony shook his head. "And I didn't."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs needed to ask.

"I didn't leave because I didn't want you or us." Tony paused. "I love you and I'm scared of that. It was never because I wanted someone or something else."

Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear. "I love you and you're all I want."

"I know that. You've made that clear." Tony smiled

"But if all you want is my friendship." Gibbs paused. "I'll accept that, without question."

"I know you would." Tony sighed. "But that's not what I want."

Steel blue eyes met emerald green.

"Then you need to make it clear to me what you want." Gibbs let out a long breath. "Because I can't go back and forth like this."

Tony let his body fall against Gibbs, let the closeness say as much as it could.

"I want us." Tony took Gibbs' face in his hands. "I want to love you, in every way possible. But-"

"Tony I want to be with you." Gibbs wanted Tony to understand. "And if this relationships doesn't work I promise you. I will still always be here for you."

Tony nodded. "I need to believe that."

"Believe it. I always keep my promises."

"Yeah, you do."

"I know I can't tell you everything is going to be perfect, but-" Gibbs paused. "I can tell you . I love you and I have for a very long time and I don't see anything ever changing that."

"Are you sure you wanna put up with me?" Tony let out a nervous chuckle.

Gibbs smirked and nodded. "Yeah."

"I want you and I love you." Tony sighed. "And it's exciting and scary all at once."

"That's a good thing." Gibbs smiled.

"It is." Tony grinned.

"Does this mean we've made up?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded.

"Good." Gibbs sighed as he crushed his lips to Tony's. The pent up need devastating in its intensity as the passion and desire fueled Gibbs need.

Tony's hands clutched at the back of Gibbs' neck until the kiss slowed.

Gibbs casually let the kiss end and as their lips parted his eyes were still closed.

"Please take me up stairs." Tony sighed.

Opening his eyes, Gibbs smiled at Tony. His hands slipped from Tony's waist and he took Tony's hand leading him up the stairs.

Gibbs stopped beside the bed. His hands pushed the bottom of Tony's shirt up. Understanding, Tony raised his hands and let Gibbs remove it. His lips sank down to Tony's neck kissing, sucking and licking at the soft flesh as his hands explored the muscles of Tony's back.

Tony's hands struggled to unbutton Gibbs' shirt wanting and needing to feel Gibbs' skin. Stepping back, Gibbs pulled the shirt from his body then fell back on Tony. Letting his lips stop by Tony's ear Gibbs whisper.

"Lay down."

"But-"

"Please." Gibbs sighed.

Tony climbed into the bed laying on his back.

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony rolled over, folding his arms under his head and looking over at Gibbs.

Crawling onto the bed next to Tony, Gibbs placed a kiss on the small of Tony's back causing him to squirm. He kissed up Tony's spine as his hands caressed up either side.

Tony moaned arching his back up against Gibbs touch. As he reached Tony's neck Gibbs trailed kisses across Tony's shoulders letting his hands travel up and down Tony's ribcage.

"Please." Tony laughed.

"Ticklish." Gibbs smirked.

"Yes."

"Good to know." Gibbs grinned as his lips tasted the back of Tony's neck, his hands continued their exploration of his body.

Tony tried to just enjoy the touch but his body craved more and he squirmed.

"Impatient?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"Roll over." Gibbs said suddenly at Tony's ear.

Tony obeyed turning over and looking up at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled. "So much more to explore."

And with that Gibbs' lips pressed to Tony's neck nipping the tender flesh.

Tony moaned as his fingers knotted into a fist on the back of Gibbs head.

Gibbs' hands swept over Tony's chest touching and discovering every peak and valley. Pulling himself from Tony's grip, Gibbs placed kisses across Tony's chest until finding his first target. There was a sharp intake of breath as Gibbs' tongue flicked across Tony's right nipple.

"Oh God." Tony groaned surprised at the sensation that shot through his body.

Another lick and Gibbs mouth sucked at the nipple.

Tony's hands wrapped around the rungs of the headboard.

"Never had anyone do that before." Gibbs said as his fingers gently rubbed and squeezed Tony's other nipple.

"No." Tony gasped

Gibbs replaced his fingers with his mouth giving the same treatment to Tony's other nipple. Wanting more, Gibbs lips traveled farther down reaching Tony's belly button he licked and kissed around it.

Then Gibbs momentarily paused.

"Please don't stop." Tony sighed.

"Believe me I'm nowhere near done with you." Gibbs said as his hands released the button on the top of Tony's jeans then pressed a kiss to the newly exposed flesh.

"Jethro." Tony moaned as his body shivered.

Gibbs eyes closed briefly causing him to pause again.

Tony smiled knowing why Gibbs had stopped..

"Jethro please." Tony sighed saying the name again and looking down at the man.

Gibbs slipped down the zipper on Tony's jeans.

"Lift your hips." Gibbs said.

There was a moment of hesitation before Tony lifted up. The hesitation surprised Gibbs and again he stopped.

"Put your hips down." Gibbs said as he crawled back up Tony's body.

Face to face again, Gibbs looked down into those green eyes, seeing the confusion. Gibbs let his fingers claw over Tony's jean covered cock.

Tony groaned and arched into Gibbs touch. His hand caressing up Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs' lips dipped back to Tony's neck as he continued to let his hand fondle Tony's cock. Pulling back Gibbs locked his gaze with Tony's.

"No rush. One thing at a time. Okay."

Tony nodded.

"I want you in every way." Gibbs growled. "But there is no rush. Understand?"

"Yes."

Gibbs licked his lips. "Right now I want to do is suck your cock."

"Oh God Jethro." Tony groaned.

"And that's all I want." Gibbs continued to stare at Tony making sure he understood.

Again, Tony nodded.

Gibbs slid back down Tony's body his hands on the waist band of Tony's jeans. Tony lifted his hips without Gibbs even asking. A smirk spread across Gibbs' face as he pulled Tony's jeans down off his body leaving Tony laying there naked.

Gibbs' eyes cascaded over Tony's body drinking him in.

"You are gorgeous." Gibbs sighed. Letting his hand grasp the base of Tony's cock, Gibbs' tongue flicked out across the head.

"Jethro." Tony groaned and threw his head back.

Gibbs licked his lips savoring the taste of Tony's essence there. Dropping down again, Gibbs' lips

wrapped around Tony's cock and took him in.

"God yes." Tony's body trembled as Gibbs' mouth glided up and down his cock. Opening his eyes and looking down, Tony was unprepared for how erotic the image would be to him. Gibbs' mouth around his cock, his head moving up and down, it caused Tony to shake and he was afraid he would lose control.

Gibbs' hand slid up Tony's chest reaching, Tony let his hand drift down and find Gibbs, locking their fingers together.

Tony's hips involuntarily thrust up with each of Gibbs downward motions.

"Jethro I can't" Tony gasped as he found it harder and harder to catch his breath. "Feels so good."

Gibbs speed increased as he knew Tony's release was near wanting to push Tony over the edge.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as he felt the need wash over him. He thrust up as his release poured from him and into Gibbs. The world went white, then black as his body trembled and then slumped to the bed. He fought to breath, his lungs refusing to take in the air he so desperately needed.

Gibbs finally pulled himself from Tony's cock and moved back up his body. He dropped down beside him letting his hand brush across Tony's chest. Dropping his lips to Tony's neck he kissed up to his ear.

"I love the way you scream my name." Gibbs whispered. "Especially when you come."

Tony grabbed the back of Gibbs' neck pulling him down their lips almost touching.

"Jethro." Tony sighed. "Jethro."

"What?" Gibbs smirked.

"Nothing." Tony smiled. "I just love the way you look when I say your name."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Now kiss me." Tony said as he crushed Gibbs' lips to his.

Gibbs pulled back. "There is nothing better than making up and making love."

Tony smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Gibbs sighed.

Tony's lips were instantly on Gibbs' chest, his hands clawing across Gibbs' back

"Lay back." Tony said pushing Gibbs down on the bed and straddling him.

"Tony you don't-"

"It's my turn." Tony grinned as his hands were again on Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs looked up at Tony eyebrow raised.

"Is that so?" Gibbs smirked thrusting his hard cock up against Tony.

Tony moaned but pushed down pinning Gibbs' hips to the bed.

"I said my turn." Tony leaned forward then slid his hand down Gibbs' chest and grabbed his cock.

Gibbs moaned. "Tony."

"These need to go." Tony sighed as he tugged at Gibbs' belt, finally releasing it and then undoing the button and the zipper. He pushed forcing them down Gibbs hips. Gibbs used his feet to push them the rest of the way off.

Tony's hand then wrapped around Gibbs cock stroking over its length.

"Fuck Tony." Gibbs growled grabbing Tony's hips. "I didn't expect-"

"You so wanted me all meek and mild didn't you?" Tony smirked as he continued stroking Gibbs' cock. "Trembling as you just had your way with me."

"No." Gibbs moaned. "Not at all."

"Good. Because I don't want to just lay there and let you have your way with me all the time." Tony sighed loving the feel of Gibbs' cock in his hand

"I get that." Gibbs threw his head back.

Tony's lips brushed Gibbs' ear. "I want to learn what you like."

"I definitely like this." Gibbs groaned as he clawed at Tony's ass.

"And what you want."

"I want you."

"You have me." Tony speed up his movements.

"Oh God." Gibbs felt the release knew it was close. Wanting Tony as much as he did only pushed him over the edge faster.

"I want to make you come." Tony stare into those steel blue eyes. "Please."

"Tony." Gibbs growled as he thrust up and came. His knuckles white as he clutched at Tony.

Tony's hand continued to work over Gibbs' cock until Gibbs whole body went limp.

"That was fun." Tony smirked

Gibbs grabbed Tony and gently tossed him down on the bed causing Tony to laugh.

"You are-"

"What?" Tony grinned.

"Everything I want." Gibbs sighed. "And so much more."

"Good." Tony smiled.

Gibbs kiss was immediate and laced with all the passion of their love making. Stopping only when he was sure he had expressed what needed to be said with that kiss.

"Shower?" Gibbs smiled.

Tony nodded with a grin.

##########################################################################

Tony flopped down onto the bed and smirked up at Gibbs."Never had such an invigorating shower."

Gibbs chuckled. slipping on a pair of boxers and climbing into bed. He felt the movement as he saw Tony crawling towards him, Tony climbed onto his body, straddling his legs.

"Can I ask a question and get an actual answer?" Tony sighed.

Gibbs nodded.

"Why do you love me so much?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Is that really a question?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"And you want me to explain?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes."

"Tony." Gibbs laughed.

"I'm serious." Tony stared at Gibbs.

"What is this about?" Gibbs shook his head. "You know how I feel."

"But I'm asking why?" Tony paused. "Because you're you and I'm me."

"Tony I've never know you to have low self esteem."

"I don't. Believe me." Tony smirked. "But why do you want to put up with me?"

"Put up with you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah?" Tony smiled. "The antics, the movies, the crap like what happened at the bar the other night, the inexperience. Everything."

"Is that what this is about your inexperience with men?" Gibbs sighed.

"That's not the only thing."

"Tony you are who you are." Gibbs smiled.

Tony nodded.

Gibbs hands caressed up Tony's ribcage. "And I want you just like you are."

"I know you do, that's what seems so crazy." Tony sighed.

"Crazy why?"

"Because you don't want to change me in any way." Tony shook his head. "You want me. The good, the bad and the ugly."

"Yes I do." Gibbs nodded

"I love that about you." Tony smiled leaning forward his hands drifting over Gibbs chest. "And it's so damn sexy."

Gibbs laughed. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah." Tony nodded. "Or maybe it's just you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"No." Gibbs sat up, Tony in his lap and pressed their bodies together. "It's you."

Tony's fingers ran through Gibbs' hair on the side of his side. It had surprised him, how soft Gibbs silver hair was, but then so many things about being with Gibbs surprised him.

"What are you thinking?" Gibbs sighed running his hands over Tony's back.

"That I never thought I would be in this position." Tony grinned. "With you."

"I always wanted to be in this position with you." Gibbs smirked as his hands slipped down and cupped Tony's ass.

Tony sighed as his gaze fixed on Gibbs. "My boss, my friend, my lover, a sexy man. Who knew that's the combination I would need to fall in love."

##########################################################################

The shrill cry of the alarm, made Tony groan as he rolled over and slapped the offending clock. He dropped down onto his back, already knowing the bed beside him would be empty. Gibbs was always up early. There was no getting around it, he needed to get up, and get ready for work. Slipping out of bed, Tony padded to the bathroom and started the shower. Pushing the shower curtain aside he climbed in. Placing his hands on the wall in front of him, Tony let the hot water pour down over his neck and back.

Tony jumped when he felt the arms around his waist and the hard cock press against his ass, then he smirked to himself. He leaned back against the warm body.

"You better be careful my boyfriend carries a gun." Tony sighed.

Gibbs thrust his cock hard against Tony.

"A big gun." Tony moaned reaching back and clutching Gibbs' hip.

Gibbs lips caressed over Tony's neck, his hands clawing over Tony's stomach.

"Did you come in here for something?" Tony asked.

The only reply was Gibbs' hand drifting down and wrapping around Tony's cock.

"Jethro." Tony dropped his head back against Gibbs' shoulder and looked over at him.

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs devoured the younger man as his hand stroked quickly over Tony's cock. He would never get tired of tasting and touching every part of Tony.

"Oh God." Tony groaned ripping their lips apart as he felt the need building out of control. He started rocked his hip in rhythm with Gibbs strokes. "So close."

Gibbs' hand tightened on Tony's cock as his other hand reached down and massaged Tony's balls.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as his balls contracted and he came.

Gibbs lips pressed against Tony's ear. "Good morning."

Tony chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. "Good morning to you."

########################################################################

Tony rushed into the bullpen with a few minutes to spare.

"Morning." Ziva said staring at Tony.

"Morning." Tony smiled sitting down at his desk.

"You got lucky." Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" Tony asked.

"Abby said you were dating someone special." Ziva paused. "But that it ended."

"Just a little misunderstanding." Tony smirked.

"Do not tell me your sexual prowess won her over again?" Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Definitely not." Tony grinned.

Ziva's head went back in surprised.

"Don't you two have work today?" Gibbs said never looking up.

"Right Boss, on it Boss." Tony nodded trying not to smile as he started typing at the keyboard.

Gibbs shook his head.

The phone on Gibbs' desk rang and all three Agents looked over as he answered it.

"Yeah, Gibbs." There was a brief pause and then he hung up.

As Gibbs stood up, the three Agents rose.

"Sit down." Gibbs said then looked at Tony. "DiNozzo."

"Yeah boss?"

"Director wants to see us." Gibbs said walking across the bullpen.

Tony jumped up and was immediately at Gibbs' heels following him up the stairs.

"What's going on Boss?" Tony asked.

"No clue." Gibbs shrugged as they made their way down the hall.

########################################################################

Gibbs and Tony walked into the Directors office stopping in front of Vance's desk.

Vance looked at Gibbs. "For once, Agent DiNozzo pissed off someone instead of you."

Tony's eyes darted around trying to figure out who the hell he had pissed off lately.

"Anything come to mind yet?" Vance turned his attention to DiNozzo.

"No sir."

Vance nodded and picked up a paper from his desk holding it out to DiNozzo. "Seems you're being sued."

"What?" Tony grabbed the paper and started reading it, Gibbs reading over his shoulder.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled.

"You find this funny Agent Gibbs?"

"Come on Leon." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Why do I not know about this?" Tony looked at Vance.

"A friend sent it, wanted to give me and you a heads up."

"It was a bar fight and the guys suing for emotional suffering." Gibbs chuckled again.

Vance glared at Gibbs then looked at Tony. "Let me guess you were hitting on his girlfriend?"

"Um." Tony scrunched his face. "Not exactly. I mean that's what he thought." Tony was talking with his hands and his face now. "But it had nothing to do with his girlfriend other than I was talking to her. Then he shows up, gets in my face-"

"I get it." Vance said holding up his hand. "Seems he decided to sue you because he found out your a Federal Agent."

"Of course he did." Tony shook his head.

"That's why I heard about it." Vance looked back at Gibbs. "You knew about this."

"The fight." Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

"You there?"

"No." Gibbs paused. "But Abby and Ziva were."

"Wonderful." Vance said annoyed. "And the Prosecutor will love that two NCIS team members where there to lie for him."

"It was a stupid bar room brawl." Gibbs sighed. "The guys an idiot."

"An idiot with a broken jaw and broken hand."

Gibbs glanced at Tony and smirked. "You broke his jaw?"

"Well." Tony shrugged. "I got some punches in before he hit me with the chair."

Gibbs nodded impressed.

"You two having fun with this?" Vance barked standing up.

"I'll handle it." Gibbs snapped.

"Like your boy handled it." Vance snapped back.

"My boy was defending himself."

"HEY!" Tony hollered. "Can we stop calling me his boy!"

Gibbs and Vance both turned to Tony. A smirk started across Gibbs' lips but he stopped it.

"Tony give us a minute." Gibbs sighed.

"No, this is my problem and I'll deal with it." Tony glared at Gibbs.

"A minute." Gibbs gave Tony a softened stare.

"Fine." Tony sighed walking out the door.

"Something you wanna discuss?" Vance asking coming around to the front of the desk and leaning against it.

"Tony wasn't hitting on her."

"And you know that for sure?" Vance folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"But you weren't there?"

"He told me. The boyfriend saw them talking, took it the wrong way."

"And you believe him?"

"Yeah Leon I do." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"With DiNozzo's track record with woman you honestly think he wasn't hitting on her?"

"Yeah."

Vance's eyes narrowed as he searched Gibbs' eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Tony and I had a fight, he was talking to the woman about how to make it right with me."

"Doesn't mean he wasn't hitting on her." Vance chuckled.

"Yeah it does." Gibbs nodded.

Vance stood there a moment, then his arms fell from his chest. "You had a_ fight, fight_?"

"Yeah."

Vance's eyes widened and his eyebrows went up.

"Believe me I can take care of this." Gibbs smirked.

"I don't wanna know." Vance shook his head.

"It will all be legal." Gibbs grinned. "Believe me."

"Um hum." Vance walked aback around his desk and sat down.

Gibbs turned and walked out the door. Tony was sitting on the couch outside the door and he jumped up when Gibbs came out.

"I'll go talk to the guy, see if-"

"I know what to do." Gibbs said heading out the hallway and down the steps.

"Jethro." Tony said it softly grabbing Gibbs' arm. "You can't just go and beat him up."

Gibbs stopped and glared at Tony's arm on his.

Tony released Gibbs' arm, stepping back and pulling his jacket down.

"I'm not gonna beat him up." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What I just mean-"

"Tony." Gibbs sighed. "I'm not beating the crap out of everyone that sues you."

"Why not?" Tony looked upset.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "I love you and I might be jealous but I'm not your personal body guard here to fight everyone you piss off."

Tony grinned.

"What?" Gibbs barked.

"You just told me you loved me at work."

Gibbs looked at Tony then just shook his head.

"Very sweet and-" Tony held up his finger. "Very un-Gibbs of you."

"DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Gibbs shouted pointing at the steps.

#######################################################################

Walking into the bar, Gibbs glanced around finding who he was looking for standing with a few other guys at the bar. He walked over by them and stopped.

"Corey Holman." Gibbs said the name.

"Yeah." The man nodded. "Who are you?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Someone you need to talk to." He flashed the badge at his hip.

Corey shook his head. "I don't think so."

"If I was you I would." Gibbs paused. "Because you really don't want me to say what I have to say in front of your friends."

Corey stared at Gibbs a moment, then nodded to his friends. They walked over to a pool table keeping their eyes on the other two men.

Gibbs nodded to the bar tender. "Bourbon, neat." Then tossed a couple bills down on the bar.

Corey chuckled.

The bartender slid the drink to Gibbs and he took a sip.

"You're gonna drop the lawsuit against Agent DiNozzo."

The other man started to laugh through his wired jaw. "Yeah right."

"No." Gibbs nodded. "You are."

"And why would I do that?" Corey smirked.

"Did your girlfriend tell you what she and Agent DiNozzo were talking about?"

"No. Does it matter?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "It really does."

Corey looked at Gibbs.

"See he was asking her what to do about screwing up his relationship with his boyfriend."

The man's eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

Gibbs took another sip of his Bourbon. "Wanna take a guess who his boyfriend is?"

There was no response.

Gibbs glanced over at the men at the pool table and smiled.

"You drop this lawsuit or I tell your buddies you got your ass kicked by my little pretty boy." Gibbs stared at the man. "And if you don't drop the lawsuit, I kick your ass too then tell them anyway."

Corey was silent.

"Your choice." Gibbs sighed. "If this doesn't go away by tomorrow. I'll be back to work it out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Different sides of people. SLASH Gibbs/Tony**

**Summary: Gibbs goes to a familiar club to relax, never expecting to see anyone he knows there. What happens when he sees someone he knows and wants?**

**Wanted to write a story where Gibbs is the one doing the pursuing and Tony is new to everything.**

**Feedback: is always welcome and appreciated. **** Any mistakes in this chapter are all mine, but I do try and avoid them.**

**Thanks you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Always great to hear everyone enjoys what you write. This is the last chapter. Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for being great fans of the story. It means everything, keeps me inspired :)**

**######################################################################**

Gibbs walked into the house surprised by the silence. "Tony."

"In the kitchen." Tony's voice called back.

Throwing his suit jacket on the table, Gibbs strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey." Gibbs smiled.

Tony closed the fridge and handed Gibbs a beer.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded, opening it and taking a swig.

"Pizza is in the oven."

"Sounds good." Gibbs smiled.

"Do I wanna know where you went after work?" Tony sighed leaning back against the fridge.

Gibbs took another sip of beer.

"That's what I thought." Tony chuckled. "Come here."

Taking the few steps, Gibbs stopped in front of Tony, his free hand resting on Tony's hip.

Tony grinned. "You realize you just came when I called."

"Did you want something?" Gibbs smirked, ignoring the comment.

"What did you say to him?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Just reasoned with him."

"Right." Tony nodded.

Gibbs' body pressed closer to Tony's. "Can we move on?"

"He dropped it." Tony said taking a sip of his beer.

Glancing at his watch, Gibbs smirked. "Just over an hour."

"Yeah, just got the call." Tony smiled. "Although I'm hoping there won't be a new lawsuit."

"There won't be."

"Ever gonna tell me what you said to him?" Tony asked.

"Is the pizza done?" Gibbs questioned.

"Just about." Tony smirked. "What did you tell Vance when I left?"

"The truth." Gibbs shrugged.

"About us?" Tony looked surprised.

"Yeah."

Tony laughed. "Oh I wish I had seen that."

"Wasn't that dramatic." Gibbs chuckled.

"He didn't care?"

"You were the one that told me there's no official rules about Agent's dating?"

Tony tried not to let the statement bring back the bad memory.

Gibbs saw the change in Tony's face, felt his body tense.

"I was just explaining, not bring anything up." Gibbs knew why the statement made Tony uncomfortable. The situation with EJ had put a strain on their relationship.

"I know." Tony forced a smile.

"That's in the past."

Tony nodded. "Just, I was, I shouldn't have-"

"It's over." Gibbs tone was commanding, making it clear the discussion of the subject was over.

Tony smiled. "Hungry?"

"Very." Gibbs grinned.

#########################################################################

Having finished most of the pizza, Gibbs leaned back on the couch.

"I take it you liked it?" Tony chuckled surprised that Gibbs had eaten more than two pieces.

"I did." Gibbs smirked. "Who knew you were so domesticated."

"Yeah right." Tony snickered.

Gibbs turned sideways and looked at Tony. "We need to talk about something."

Tony's expression turned serious as he faced Gibbs. "Okay."

"I like my personal life personal."

"I know that." Tony nodded.

"But this is a different situation." Gibbs chuckled.

"Breaking rule twelve." Tony grinned.

"That's part of it." Gibbs nodded. "But the other part is people show up here."

"Yeah." Tony looked confused.

"Abby, Ziver, Duck, other people."

Tony grinned. "Do you wanna tell our friends about us?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Something we need to think about."

Tony nodded. "Are you comfortable with that?"

"Not sure comfortable is the right word." Gibbs chuckled again.

Putting his elbow on the back of the couch, Tony put his head in his hand. "Why does it bother you if we know what's going on in your life?"

Gibbs sighed. "There doesn't need to be distractions at work."

Tony laughed. "And knowing that your okay, or happy, or even sad is a distraction?"

"Can be." Gibbs nodded. "I'm there to make you better Agents."

"And you do, but you're our friend, or family and we care about you. We want to be there for you." Tony smiled.

"I know that." Gibbs paused. "And I appreciate that."

"But you don't like it." Tony smirked and shook his head.

"I try."

Tony slid closer to Gibbs on the couch and touched his face. "We're your family and we love you."

Gibbs nodded.

"We take care of our own."

Gibbs snickered. "You a Marine now?"

"I can be." Tony raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Ooh-rah."

Gibbs couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"Doesn't turn you on?" Tony grinned.

"Um." Gibbs wasn't sure how he should answer that.

"Okay back to the question at hand." Tony chuckled.

"Abby is going to start asking questions about your new "girlfriend."" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes she will." Tony nodded. "A lot of questions."

"And sooner or later everyone else will start asking questions."

"Do you wanna make an announcement?" Tony smirked.

"Are we sending out invitations now?" Gibbs shook his head.

"I just mean do you want to have everyone over, tell them."

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "Just casual, if you're okay with that."

"I am." Tony smiled. "I want everyone to know I'm happy, we're happy."

Gibbs smiled back. "Good."

Tony grabbed Gibbs by the front of his shirt and pulled him down on top of him on the couch.

"Can I have your attention now?" Tony grinned.

"What kind of attention did you want?" Gibbs smirked.

"This kind." Tony captured Gibbs lips, ravaging them with an unquenchable hunger, his hands grabbing Gibbs' hips and pulling them hard against him.

Gibbs moaned, forcing Tony's lips apart. He smirked down at Tony. "Ohh-rah."

#############################################################################

"You are going to finish what you started aren't you?" Tony asked as he slipped off his clothes and climbed into bed.

"I think you started it." Gibbs chuckled, removing everything but his boxers.

"Are you ever going to sleep naked with me?" Tony smiled.

Gibbs removed the boxers. "Better?"

"Much." Tony licked his lips as he watched Gibbs get into bed. Instantly, Tony was straddling his groin and rubbing back and forth.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned.

"I want you." Tony said as he felt Gibbs cock harden. "And seems you want me to."

"Always." Gibbs sighed. "God I always want you."

Reaching back, Tony grabbed Gibbs' cock and wedged it straight up between his ass cheeks then slowly started moving up and down letting Gibbs' cock glide tightly between them.

"Tony." Gibbs growled.

"Feel good?" Tony moaned his head falling back as he continued to move himself over Gibbs' cock.

"Yes." Gibbs groaned as he grabbed Tony's cock stroking it as Tony moved up and down.

Gibbs was again overwhelmed, his desire to touch and be touched by Tony causing his body to shake as he felt the need to come. Gibbs watched Tony lost in the passion of it all. Tony's head thrown back, his body rising and falling over Gibbs' cock wedged between his ass checks. Tony's own cock wrapped tightly in Gibbs' hands. It was the most erotic vision Gibbs had ever seen.

"Jethro." Tony panted as he dropped his hands to Gibbs 'chest for added support as he worked over Gibbs shaft.

"Tony." Gibbs clinched his jaw trying to fight back the unbearable urge to come.

"Please Jethro." Tony sighed.

"Tony!" Gibbs howled just as his voice left him. He managed to keep his hand around Tony's cock stroking with even more vigor. As the release spilled from him, he heard Tony stifle a scream as he came mere moments after Gibbs. He collapsed down onto Gibbs' body his knees giving out having lost all strength.

They both laid there, silent as they tried to regain some sense of the world around them. Gibbs was the first to finally find his voice.

"I'm not sure if I came because of what you were doing or seeing you do it." Gibbs sighed.

Tony chuckled. "Does it matter?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "But where the hell did that idea come from?"

Tony grinned. "I do know about sex."

"Right." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony rolled off of Gibbs and onto the bed.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked rolling on his side and looked at Tony.

"Yeah." Tony smiled glancing up at Gibbs. "Just thinking about something."

"Gonna share."

"Work." Tony grinned. "And all the times I practically begged for your approval, wanted nothing more than to please you, just wanted your attention."

Gibbs chuckled. "I remember very well."

"What were you thinking all those times?" Tony laughed.

Gibbs hand rubbed across Tony's stomach. "That you'd beg me for something else."

Tony's hand went around Gibbs' neck, pulling him down. "Like that I'd beg to suck your cock."

Gibbs nodded.

"Or that I'd beg you to just fuck me."

"Yes." Gibbs nodded again, dropping his lips to Tony's neck.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed losing himself in the feel of Gibbs' lips feasting on his neck.

"Jethro." Tony moaned. "Fuck me please."

Gibbs ripped himself from Tony's neck and stared down into Tony's eyes.

"Please." Tony locked his gaze on those icy blue eyes. "I want all of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tony nodded his hand drifting down and grabbing Gibbs' cock.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Don't you-"

"Yes." Gibbs sighed. "But believe me, I'll get hard."

"You will?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"From getting you ready." Gibbs' eyes were black with love, lust and desire. "On your back."

Rolling away from Tony, Gibbs reached into the night stand and found the bottle of lube, then rolled back.

Gibbs kissed across Tony's shoulder pressing his lips to Tony's ear. "Ever done any ass play?"

Tony shook his head.

"Then we go nice and slow." Gibbs said as he pulled back and opened the lube squeezing some onto his fingers. Laying on his side next to Tony, Gibbs reach down and pressed his finger between Tony's cheeks touching his tight opening. "Just relax."

Tony turned his head looking over at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled, as he gently let just the first knuckle of his finger press into Tony. He felt Tony tighten around his finger and it caused Gibbs to moan.

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

"You okay." Gibbs asked trying to keep his control.

Tony nodded.

"You feel amazing." Gibbs groaned. "So tight."

Tony's hand came up and caressed Gibbs' cheek. "More."

Gibbs nodded as he pushed his finger in slowly.

"God Tony." Gibbs growled his cock hardening, as again Tony tightened around his finger.

"Feels good." Tony sighed relaxing his body again.

Gently, Gibbs started moving his finger in and out coating Tony with the lube as he went.

"Still good?" Gibbs asked his voice dripping with desire.

"Yes."

Gibbs added more lube, then gradually added another finger into Tony.

Tony moan softly and felt Gibbs' body shiver next to him. He looked at Gibbs. "You're turned on just from this?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed as he slid his fingers part way out then back in, opening his fingers slightly as he pushed inside again.

Tony's hand circling around Gibbs' neck.

"It's about to get so much better." Gibbs smirked pressing his fingers down towards Tony's stomach brushing his prostate.

"Jethro!" Tony's cried out as his body shook. "Oh God."

"Like that." Gibbs moaned.

"Yes." Tony panted. "God yes."

Another gently brush and Gibbs felt Tony's body shake again.

Tony groaned as involuntarily his hips pushing back against Gibbs' fingers.

Gibbs growled. "God, Tony."

"I wanna come."

"Not yet." Gibbs begged as he pulled his fingers away from Tony's hot spot.

Tony whimpered as the sensation slowed faded.

Gibbs leaned forward kissing Tony as he let his fingers continue working in and out and back and forth opening Tony up.

Tony moaned as he rocked his hips with the movement of Gibbs' fingers. Gibbs let his finger tips just slightly brush Tony's prostrate. Tony groaned and shivered.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" Tony sighed.

"God yes." Gibbs swallowed hard.

"It's making your cock hard?" Tony groaned as Gibbs thrust his fingers deep again.

"Yes." Gibbs growled. "Is your cock hard?"

"So hard." Tony panted. "And I wanna come."

Gibbs pulled out his fingers and Tony whimpered at the loss.

"On your back, pull your knees up."

Tony rolled onto his back and pulled his knees up. Gibbs grabbed a pillow and slipped it under Tony's hips.

Climbing between Tony's legs, Gibbs leaned down and let his lips taste every part of Tony's mouth as if it were the first time again. Tony's tongue returned the kiss, tasting Gibbs' mouth, the coffee, the Bourbon and it made Tony long for more.

"Jethro." Tony stared up at his lover.

"I need to go slow, for both of us." Gibbs sighed

"Why?"

"Tony I've wanted you a long time." Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's chest. "And you are so tight. It's gonna make me want to come."

Tony sighed. "I already wanna come."

Gibbs groaned and leaned back again. Picking up the lube, Gibbs squeezed more into his hand and rubbed it over his hard cock. Then he gently pressed the head of his cock against Tony, slowly pressing the head inside the tight warmth.

Both men groaned, Tony taking a deep breath as his body tried to adjust and comprehend the intrusion. Gibbs closed his eyes momentarily as he forced himself to calm, already overwhelmed by the tight squeeze of his cock in Tony. Opening his eyes, he gazed at Tony.

"Good?"

Tony nodded.

Then inch by inch, Gibbs gradually worked his cock inside Tony, pausing to let Tony adjust. Finally his cock was buried inside and Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's chest.

"Damn Tony." Gibbs growled afraid to move for fear he would come.

"Jethro."

Gibbs groaned as Tony started rocking his hips. The beast inside Gibbs howled wanting to be let free.

"Tony." Gibbs managed to say. "You're gonna need to stop me if this gets uncomfortable."

"Please." Tony begged.

The plea caused Gibbs to pull almost out, then glide back in creating a steady but slow rhythm of making love to Tony.

"Jethro, feels so good." Tony panted. "So good."

Again the beast growled as Gibbs quickened the pace starting to lunge into Tony quickly.

"Fuck." Gibbs groaned completely losing himself in the feel of the younger man.

"More." Tony panted as he arched his body up wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck and bringing their upper bodies together.

"Tony." Gibbs panted as the new position forced Tony down onto his cock. He clutched at Tony's hips holding the younger man on his lap as he struggled not to come.

"Jethro." Tony pressed his lips against Gibbs' ear. "I need you to fuck me, hard."

Gibbs' body shook and he yanked Tony off his cock throwing him onto the bed.

Tony whimpered as he felt the loss of not having Gibbs inside him. Grabbing Tony again, Gibbs rolled him onto his stomach and pulled Tony's body up by the hips. Holding his cock, Gibbs slipped back inside Tony, then let the beast take over. He slammed into Tony with all his strength and all the desire within his body.

"God, yes." Tony panted completely surprised at how good it felt. "Jethro. I wanna come."

There was no answer accept for Gibbs' hand closing around Tony's cock and stroking over it.

Tony started to trembled, felt the release starting as the warmth spread across his whole body.

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed as his body convulsed and he came.

Gibbs gasped as Tony's body tightened around his cock. He stopped feeling his own body shutter as it tried to give in to the need. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs struggled to make it last, didn't want it to end this quickly, but it was getting harder and harder to hold on. Slamming into Tony again, Gibbs felt his body shatter into a million pieces as he came collapsing onto Tony.

At some point Gibbs rolled off Tony and onto the bed, panting and struggling for breath. He still couldn't pull all the pieces of himself back together again.

"We have to do that again." Tony sighed.

#######################################################################

Gibbs padded into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge. Opening it, he chugged the bottle down, then tossed it over into the trash. He leaned back against the fridge and took a deep breath glancing over at the microwave clock. Already almost four in the morning and he was wide awake. His whole body on edge, still alive with having made love to Tony over and over again.

Putting his head back against the fridge, Gibbs closed his eyes and tried to force his body to relax, to calm and it was just starting to work when he felt the hands caress up his chest. Then the body press against him.

"My boyfriends upstairs in bed so be quiet." Gibbs said playing the game Tony had played with him in the shower.

"Is he asleep?" Tony asked.

"I think so." Gibbs reached around and squeezed Tony's ass, then jerked him forward.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at Tony. "Can't sleep."

"Why?"

"You." Gibbs sighed as he captured Tony's lips. It was a kiss rich with love and desire. Slowly, Gibbs let their lips part and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be exhausted?" Tony grinned.

"Should be." Gibbs' hand cup Tony's cheek, his thumb brushing over Tony's lips. "But I just can't stop thinking about you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're right about that." Gibbs nodded as he wrapped both arms around Tony and held him tightly.

"Holding me captive are you?" Tony grinned.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded again.

"Really?" Tony smirked. "For how long?"

"Forever." Gibbs sighed.

"That's a long time." Tony smiled.

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "Problem with that?"

Tony shook his head.

"Good then that's settled." Gibbs smirked.

"Then can we go back to bed?"

"I'm not tired." Gibbs said.

"That's good." Tony stepped out of Gibbs' arms and took his hand. "Because I wasn't planning on letting you sleep."

Gibbs smirked.

########################################################################

Walking towards Abby's lab, Gibbs held a Caf-Pow in one hand and his third cup of coffee in another. He was tired, his body ached and he was completely happy because of it.

"Abs." Gibbs nodded handing her the Caf-Pow.

"Hi." Abby smiled.

"Hi." Gibbs answered.

"Did you talk to Tony?"

"About?"

"He made up with the new girlfriend."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"But he won't tell me anything about her."

"Abby-"

"No, it's not like him." Abby was pacing. "I mean he always talking to me about this kinda stuff. So what is it. Is she ugly, old, to young, is she missing an eye or a leg or something? I wouldn't care."

"Abby-"

"I mean why all of a sudden does he not trust me?" Abby sighed. "It's like he's all happy and giddy but doesn't wanna share. It's completely not Tony." She stopped pacing. "Wait maybe she's a spy and he can't reveal her identity or wait! Maybe she's married or has kids."

He didn't respond expecting her to keep talking, but she stopped.

"Well?"

Gibbs ran his hand over his forehead. "I know who he's dating."

"You do?" She jumped up and down. "Who is it?"

"Me."

Abby just stared at him. "You?"

Gibbs nodded.

She continued to stare.

"Abby?"

She stepped back and sat down on the stool.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

She opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it.

Gibbs chuckled. "Gonna say something?"

She shook her head.

"Alright." He turned to leave and she grabbed his arm.

"You can't just tell me that and leave!"

"You said-"

"I need a minute. I think some neurons in my brain exploded!" She said her eyes wide.

Gibbs shook his head.

"You and Tony?" She asked her eyes still wide.

"Yeah."

"But he's-" She stopped and a grin spread across your face. She smacked Gibbs' arm. "You go Bossman."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"This is like for reals?" She paused. "It's not April first is it?"

"Abby." Gibbs sighed.

"This is." She shook her head. "Wow. Like super wow. Like unbelievable and so hot."

Gibbs dropped his head back, almost wishing he hadn't told her.

"This is not just like getting your rocks off, right?"

"Abby!" Gibbs barked.

"Well I mean you're telling me because it's serious right?"

"Yeah."

She suddenly jumped up, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "This is so awesome!"

Gibbs put one hand on the table to steady himself, as he wrapped the other around her.

"I love you guys!"

"I know Abs."

"Um I think we covered this is the harassment class." Tony cleared his throat. "This is definitely red light behavior! And doing it right under my nose!"

"Tony!" Abby screamed sliding off of Gibbs and running over and jumping on to Tony.

Tony's eyes went wide as he tried to stay upright with Abby wrapped around him.

"You should have told me!" Abby said.

"I'm assuming someone already did." Tony chuckled, glancing over at Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked.

"Can you let me go now?" Tony said as he wobbled backwards.

Abby jumped down and smiled at Tony, then punched him square in the chest.

The air rushed out of his lungs. "What...the...hell...was...that...for?

"For letting me think it was a girlfriend!" Abby scowled.

"Right." Tony nodded. "You gonna punch him?"

"He didn't lie to me." Abby smirked.

"I didn't lie I never said it was a girlfriend."

"You let me assume." Abby folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry I didn't correct you and say no Abby actually I'm fuck-"

"Enough!" Gibbs snapped.

#########################################################################

Inside the elevator, Tony glanced at Gibbs.

"Just felt the random need to tell her?" Tony asked.

"She was asking if I knew about your girlfriend." Gibbs shrugged. "I wasn't gonna lie."

"So do I get to tell McGeek." Tony smirked.

"He asking about your girlfriend too?" Gibbs looked over at Tony.

"Oh he will." Tony chuckled.

"And who tells Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Who ever."

Gibbs hit the emergency stop.

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs, an eyebrow raised.

"Was there ever anything going on between you and Ziva?"

Tony's eyes widened, shocked by the question. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why would you even ask that?" Tony looked annoyed.

"You two are close, always sensed some sexual tension there."

"Yeah, maybe, but that's all it ever was. I mean she's my partner. I care about her." Tony sighed. "I never slept with her and I don't want to."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Anything ever happen between you and Ziva?"

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"It's not an unfair question." Tony shrugged. "You trusted Ziva immediately, came back from Mexico to help her, you call her Ziver. You two have some kinda weird connection."

"We do, but it's not-" Gibbs shook his head.

"You weren't fantasy or staring at her ass like you were with me?" Tony smirked.

"Definitely not." Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"Good. Then you tell Ziva." Tony grinned.

###########################################################################

Walking off the elevator, Gibbs started towards his desk.

"Boss, Director wants to see you."

Gibbs paused and turned around heading up the steps to Vance's office.

Tony made his way over to McGee's desk and paused placing his hand on McGee's shoulder.

"Timmy, it's time we had _the_ talk." Tony sighed. "I think you're ready."

########################################################################

Gibbs made his way back to his desk from Vance's office. He knew before he went up there what Vance wanted to talk about. Why had the lawsuit against Tony quickly disappeared? And Gibbs was right, that was exactly what Vance wanted to know. As if suddenly realizing his surroundings, Gibbs glanced over at Ziva.

"DiNozzo, McGee?"

"Tony said he needed to talk to McGee." She shrugged. "They left shortly after you went up to talk to the Director."

"Where?"

"I do not know."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face.

Then he saw McGee walking back into the bullpen, followed by Tony. McGee's face was ghost white, his eyes wider than normal and his mouth slightly open. He sat down at his desk, glanced at Gibbs then quickly looked away.

Tony put his hand on McGee's shoulder and looked at Gibbs. "I had the big boy talk with McInnocent and he's still trying to process."

Gibbs shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Now it's your turn to have the talk with Ziva." Tony sighed then smirked at Gibbs.

Ziva looked back and forth between them completely confused.

###########################################################################

Pulling off his pants, he tossed them into the hamper along with his shirt. He grabbed his jeans and slipped them on. Looking up he smiled seeing Tony leaning in the door way.

"Doing okay?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"Brought you this?" Tony smiled walking in and handing Gibbs the coffee mug.

"Thanks?" Gibbs brought the cup to his lips and stopped. He grinned then took a sip.

"Figured you needed the Bourbon." Tony smirked.

"Never hurts." Gibbs grabbed Tony and pulled the younger man into his arms.

"So everyone knows right?"

"Yeah. I talked to Duck before I left." Gibbs sighed. "Not much surprises Duck."

"Even this?"

"No. He just asked if you had moved in yet."

"Moved in yet?" Tony shook his head.

"Yeah. I told him next weekend."

Tony stared at Gibbs. "Next weekend?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"And were you going to ask me about this?" Tony chuckled.

"Didn't think I needed to."

"Really?" Tony nodded. "I suppose you already hired movers and all that?"

"I did."

"Jethro." Tony grinned. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Tony sighed.

"Positive." Gibbs nodded. "I told you. You're not going anywhere."

Tony smiled.

Gibbs sighed, he loved that smile! It was that smile that melted every piece of him.

"So." Tony stepped out of Gibbs' arms and took his hands pulling him towards the bed. "That means we have to christen every room."

"Is that so?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes." Tony nodded laying down on the bed and gazing up at Gibbs.

"Didn't we christen this room last night?" Gibbs chuckled.

"I wasn't living here last night." Tony grinned.

"Right." Gibbs said as he crawled up Tony's body stalking his prey.

Once they were face to face, Tony smirked.

"You realize you're gonna have to give it up."

"I thought I already did." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Not that." Tony shook his head.

"What do I have to give up?" Gibbs asked puzzled.

"The one closet in here."

Gibbs started laughing. "Is that right?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"And what else do I have to give up to have you here?" Gibbs smirked.

"Long endless nights working on the boat." Tony smiled.

"Why's that?"

"Because I want long endless nights of making love to you." Tony sighed as his hand raked over Gibbs jean covered cock.

"I think that can be arranged." Gibbs groaned.

"No more leaving the door unlocked."

"Agreed."

Tony moaned as Gibbs attacked his neck, nipping and kissing the flesh.

"We have to have food in the house."

"Okay." Gibbs responded between kisses.

"And the most important thing." Tony moaned as Gibbs' hands caressed up his body. "Absolutely, positively, no more red heads."

Gibbs stopped and pulled back staring down at Tony.

"Is that red-headed woman or men?"

Tony's mouth opened and he reached down and squeezed Gibbs' cock hard. "BOTH!"

"Okay, okay." Gibbs chuckled then smiled down at Tony.

Tony shook his head. "You are-"

"In love with you." Gibbs sighed. "And you are the only one I want for the rest of my life."

"Good." Tony smiled. "Because I want to take that time to learn every different side of you."


End file.
